Love me, not her
by MissDale
Summary: Seamus and Stacey had been best friends since the second year, and she'd always been in love with him since then. But he's dating Lavender who hates Stacey. Will Seamus ever realise how he feels about his best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Seamus and Stacey had been best friends since the second year, and she'd always been in love with him since then. But he's dating Lavender who hates Stacey. Will Seamus ever realise how he feels about his best friend?**

**I hope you guys enjoy reading this and I hope it doesn't suck too much, it's been awhile since I've done this, please support me!**

* * *

Well what do you want to know? The fact she goes to Hogwarts? That's she's in Gryffindor? Or the fact she was quite brainy? Or the fact she hated Draco Malfoy so much, or maybe the fact she loved Seamus?

**Flashback…**

_They were both in second year and in the Great Hall Stacey was sat reading her potions book, there was no one really in there except here and a few others as she studied for a test she'll have in potions the next day. No one ever did the revision for it expect her and Hermione of course, ad possibly were the only two who did well in them. I'm not trying to say she's a "clever clogs" or a "smart ass" just the Professor Snape was pretty terrifying like all the time. _

_As she continued to read her book, there was another boy sat on the same table as her casting a spell on his drink. She didn't know him she just knew of him, which was quite bad in a sense seen as they had both been in the same house and classes since the beginning. _

"_Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum." He chanted. _

_As he went to say it again he didn't get through half of the spell before it all blew up in his face. The people in the Great Hall all laughed at him as he looked down in embarrassment. Stacey felt really bad for the boy and decided to go see if he was okay. As she closed her book and shuffled do to where he was sat she realised that his eyebrows were missing. _

"_Hey, are you okay?" she asked him._

_He didn't even realise she had shuffled down and was a bit startled when she spoke to him. _

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you or anything. I'll just go" as she was about to get up and leave he spoke. _

"_Sorry, I just didn't realise you'd moved down. I'm fine Just feel as if my eyebrows are on fire" he replied. _

_She giggled at his comment and pointed out nicely that he had no eyebrows making him feel his forehead, as he realised his face turned into a tomato. He had to admit this was the most embarrassing moment in his whole life, especially if front of someone he didn't know but she was really pretty. _

"_Don't worry they'll grow back soon. I'm Stacey by the way" She held out her hand and he took it instantly. _

"_Hi I'm Seamus" his Irish accent sent shivers down her spine; she had to admit it was pretty sexy. She blushed a little thinking about it which he saw, awkwardly coughing and quickly thinking of something she said_

"_So what were you doing?" _

"_Oh I was trying to turn the water into rum. I tried in many times in first year but it always ended terrible, and now well now there's still no difference." He answered. It was pretty disastrous always; he was always blowing things up. _

"_Oh, so do you like blowing things up?" She had no idea what she was doing, but she just wanted to keep talking to him. He chuckled at her comment, and oh what a cute chuckle it was. _

"_Now and then, as it's funny. But when I lose my eyebrows its not all that cool. But it's what I'm excellent at." _

_They both laughed. _

_They sat there for ages just talking and laughing. It was the start of a wonderful friendship. _

**4 years later….**

"Oh Stacey, you're so wonderful, so amazing, so lovely, so..."

"What are you after Seamus?" Was all she said. When Seamus starts singing compliments to her, she knows he's after something. He sat down in front of her in the Great Hall watching her as she did her essay, gosh she'd became so beautiful.

Seamus dramatically faked hurt by putting his hand on his chest and throwing his head back. "Why Miss James, what makes you think I was something. Can't I just sing nice things to my best friend?"

She looked up from her essay and giggled at his dramatic state; by god he had grown him such a handsome young man. She hated the fact he was dating someone who was not her.

"No you can't, whats up?" She turned her attention back to her work as she listened to him beg for her to help him do the essay she was doing right now. She loved it when he was like this, because she felt like he actually needed her.

"Okay, okay I'll help. Just please stop begging."

"Stacey, you were sent from heaven. You're a life saver thank you so much" She smiled up at him and turned back to her work, expecting him to get up like him normally would and go and see her. But this time he didn't.

She looked back up at him a little confused.

"Was there something else?" Her question confused him a little.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well normally you would get up and leave to go to Lavender." Was all she replied.

Seamus had to admit he was a little hurt by her reply, but now as he thought about it she was right, after he normally begs her for help on something he would just get up and leave. But for some reason something held him back this time.

"I want to hang with you, is that a crime?"

Oh she had offended him she could see it in his eyes. "Oh Seamus I didn't mean it like that at all. It's just this hasn't happened since you and Lavender started dating."

Seamus and Lavender had been dating for two months and it was crappiest two months of Stacey's life, it was meant to be her who was dating Seamus she's been in love with him for 4 years, and when she finally plucked up the courage to ask him she found out he was with Lavender, that night she sat in her dorm and cried as Hermione and Ginny comforted her.

"I know, sorry I just thought you wanted rid of me"

_I'll never want rid of you_ was all she thought. Instead of answering him she just smiled and finished off her essay.

For the next hour she helped Seamus with his essay as they talked and joked too. It had felt like forever since they'd last done this, it was like part of there now spoiled routine thanks to the wicked witch of the west coming into his life.

Speak of the devil.

She stomped towards them making her self known as she got there, talk about the face of thunder.

"So this is where you have been" she barked.

Seamus turned his attention from his and Stacey's conversation to the girl behind him. "Lav? Whats up?"

"Don't 'Lav' me, I've been waiting for you out side for the past hour" she said in a huff as she stood there and glared at Stacey, He stood up and took her into his arms which Stacey envied so much. "I told you yesterday that I was going to ask Stacey to help me with my essay and that I would catch up with you tonight."

Lavender and Stacey hated each other so much, it was that bad Stacey would rather be friends with Draco Malfoy than her, and that was saying something. "But why her? You can ask anyone in your class. Why does it have to be her" She whispered. Seamus knew of Lavender's dislike for his best friend which he wasn't too happy about. But he wouldn't just forget about her, because his girlfriend isn't her biggest fan. Stacey was a big part of his life.

"Seamus, just go I'll finish this for you." Seamus could hear the hurt in her voice but he could see the jealousy in Lavenders eyes. He turned towards Stacey and bent down to give her a hug, he could feel Lavender burning holes into the back of his head.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered in her ear.

She never wanted him to let go, but when he did she gave him a small smile.

"It's fine" he only just heard her say it she said it so quietly. With that she turned round and focused on his essay as he just stared down at her, he felt terrible to just leave her to do _his _work. He turned and saw the Lavender had now the biggest smirk on her face now she got what she wanted. She took his hand and led his out the Hall.

"Jealousy is one ugly thing" he muttered.

He never got the chance to turn round to make sure she was okay, meaning he never saw the fact she wasn't, the look of hurt in her eyes and the tears that threatened to spill from it.

* * *

**Read and review guys, love MissDale 3**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 3 days since the tiny incident in the hall, and Seamus hadn't seen Stacey since it happened. He only saw her when he was passing by her in the halls or in classes but most of the time he was with Lavender.

He'd been meaning to talk to her since then, and seen as Lavender was doing her assignments he knew this would be the perfect time. He went to the hall to find her and saw she wasn't there, which was odd because she normally was on her free period.

When he turned around he bumped into Harry and they both went tumbling to the floor.

"Sorry Seamus, I wasn't looking where I was going" Harry said and he got up and dusted himself off and offered his hand to Seamus who took it.

"Aye, it's alright Harry. Have you seen Stace in the corridors? I'm looking for her" He asked as he dusted off his backside.

"Erm no sorry" Seamus could see Harry was in a hurry so he said his goodbyes and went to look for her once more. He didn't have to look long he found her sat on the stairs near the hall, she looked kind of distant.

"Hello you, whats up" He said as he went to sit down next to her. She looked up at him and smiled lightly.

"Hey, nothing just zoning out as per usual" was all she replied.

"Anyway, thanks to you Snape was very pleased but surprised with my essay" He nudged her shoulder sending little shivers down her spine; she hated the fact he had this effect on her. She really hated the fact she couldn't be with Seamus, not only could she not be with him because he was with Lavender meaning he didn't feel the same way, but she just wasn't beautiful enough for him.

"Don't mention it" Seamus could tell she wasn't her usual self, she wasn't looking him in the eye and she wasn't smiling.

"Stace what is it? Whats happened" he moved closer to her putting his arm around her shoulders giving her some support. She leaned on his shoulder and now he could tell she was shaking he didn't know if she was crying or it was angry.

"I had another run in with Malfoy today. He asked me out again and I for the billionth time said 'no' and he started hurling abuse at me and he set fire to all my books for class." She really hated Malfoy he was her worst enemy, he just didn't accept the word no.

"That bastard, I'll kill him" Seamus hated it when Malfoy targeted Stacey, he hated it even more when he wasn't there to protect her from him like he use to be.

"No, just leave it. Just going to have to get more books now, I'm sure Snape is going to love that isn't he"

"It'll be fine"

"You don't get it though Shay, they had all my notes in and everything." He didn't say anything about instead he just pulled her closer, she loved being in his arms there was no safer place in there word.

"I do get it; it'll all be fine I promise. We'll get Malfoy back too" She giggled at his comment and snuggled into him as he pulled her in for a hug this time.

Little did they realise Lavender had seen it all.

* * *

**oooooo there's going to be some confrontation. **


	3. Chapter 3

"You bitch!"

Stacey stopped in her tracks and turned towards the voice to mine the lovely Lavender there. She gave her a confused look, she doesn't recall Seamus' relationship status changing so why was she a bitch?

"What?"

Lavender looked like she was going to kill someone but instead she just reached out and slapped Stacey in the face. Stacey didn't know what to do she'd been left stunned by her action; she just cupped her face and turned back towards her. "What was that for?" She shouted.

"You know what that was for! I saw you with Seamus earlier. Snuggling into him, leaning on his shoulder, flirting. You're disgusting! Why don't you just go and get your own boyfriend instead of stealing mine!"

Seamus was right this one does get jealous so quickly. But I guess this time she had a right to be if it was the other way round Stacey would feel exactly the same but she wouldn't be so dramatic.

"It wasn't like that, he was helping me I-" She tried to explain but Lavender cut her off.

"Oh save you pathetic lies. I've seen the way you look at him, how you act around him. You want him for yourself"

Was she really that obvious? She was glad no one was round to witness this or the fact she had just confirmed everything Lavender just said by how red her face went. Did anyone else know? Did Seamus?

"He's my best friend, that's all"

"Maybe be now, but if he wont be for long"

Lavender had got to Stacey by saying that, no one ever threatened her and Seamus' friendship and got away with it.

"You know what Lavender screw you. I've tried to play nice with you for the past 3 months for Seamus' sake and all you can do is be a pure bitch back. Not even the likes of you can break my friendship with Seamus, your nothing but a pathetic girl who needs to grow the hell up." After Stacey had finished her small rant she left to head to her dorm leaving Lavender furious.

A few hours later everyone was off to bed whereas Stacey was still awake laid on the sofa trying to finish the end of the chapter she'd been reading. As she was doing this she noticed Seamus was just coming in and he looked furious.

"Seamus? Whats up?" She asked

"Your whats up. How could you be like that Stace?" He shouted.

Stacey was a little shocked. Seamus had never shouted at her before and it scared her a little, but most of all she was confused. What had she done? Unless it was Lavender but it couldn't have been, could it?

"Like what? What did I do" She asked politely trying to keep the conversation calm.

"Lavender, why did you have a go at her in the corridors? Saying thing's like she's revolting and that she means nothing to me and how you're going to steal me back from her. What the hell Stace this isn't you, why would you go and say such things to her?"

Stacey couldn't believe it Lavender had lied to him to end their friendship; she didn't know what to do. The tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she found the strength to hold the back.

"Seamus, I didn't I swe-" She went to say

"No you know what save it, because this is over" After he finished speaking he walked off leaving Stacey's heart shatter into pieces. This time she didn't hold back the tears she allowed them to fall, Lavender had finally gotten what she wanted, she got Seamus', she got him to end their friendship, and she got Stacey to feel heart broken.

Stacey just sat there in the corner of the sofa crying her eyes out, she jumped a little when someone came to sit by her and when she looked up she realised it was Harry, she tried to stop the tears but once she had started she couldn't stop.

"I heard everything. Are you okay?" He asked

"No, I've lost my best friend thanks to that bitch. I didn't even to anything" she said through the sobs, Harry only just heard what she said. He was just nodding off when he heard Seamus shouting and took his cloak and went to see what was happening to find him shouting at Stacey which he was surprised by seen as the two had been best friends for like ever.

He didn't really know what to say, so he pull her him and let her cry on his shoulder and just sat there with her, giving her some of the support she needed.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 3 weeks since Stacey and Seamus' little row and they hadn't spoken since. Everyone was growing really worried about her; she was looking thinner and exhausted more and more everyday. Some had to admit Seamus didn't seem all himself since then either he looked miserable everyday. As for Lavender she couldn't be more happy, she was over the moon that they were no longer speaking meaning she had Seamus more and Stacey looked terrible she couldn't ask for more.

Hermione walked into the Hall to find Stacey on the Gryffindor table looking through a book and drinking and looked to be water. She felt so sorry for her friend ever since she fell out with Seamus she was just so unhappy, she really hated Lavender once she found out she couldn't have Ron because he's with Hermione she went after Seamus, leaving Stacey forgotten.

"Stacey hey, how you feeling" She asked while sitting next to her on the table startling her a little.

"Oh hey Hermione, I'm fine" was all she said as she turned back to her potions book. She knew that Hermione knew that she was clearly not fine because she knew it herself, and Hermione wasn't taking that as her answer.

"Come on Stacey, I can tell your not find. Forgive me for being so honest, but you look more miserable everyday and you're clearly exhausted after crying yourself to sleep. Why don't you just go talk to him?"

Stacey was quite embarrassed to realise that Hermione knew she cried herself to sleep every night over a lost friendship.

"It's not that simple, I tried the day after it happened and he just completely ignored me. So I gave it a day or 3 and tried again and still he ignored me, so I've just gave up completely and left him to it. Let's face it Hermione he hates me." Saying the words out loud caused her to cry a little, Hermione could see how much she was hurting and gave her small hug.

"You've both been best friends since second year, before he even knew Lavender existed. He'd be a fool to throw it all a way over someone as pathetic as her."

"But that's the thing Hermione he has, I didn't even do anything to Lavender that day she started it, I swear." Hermione have a napkin to her to dry her tears with as her cries slowed down.

"I believe you, I really do. And one day he'll realise. Come on we must get to Muggle Studies." She said as she got up followed by Stacey as the headed to Muggle Studies.

Along the way they passed Seamus and Lavender in a corner of a corridor sticking their tongues down each others throat. It stung her heart to see it but she just continued on to the class.

"Don't you both a class to get to?" Hermione bitterly said to the pair of them gaining a glare and a confused look.

As they sat in their seat as they entered that class Professor Burbage turned towards her class and smiled sweetly at them, she was one of the very few who wasn't as strict like the others, but she didn't appreciate pupils turning up late like Seamus and Lavender.

"Quickly you two, now today class your going to study in pairs how the muggle male and female act with each other. I'm going to put you into pairs myself so no moaning. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter…" The list went on until…

"Draco Malfoy and Stacey James…" Now that really caught everyone attention the two had been enemies since like forever everyone knew it including the teachers.

"Right now that you're in your pairs I want you to sit opposite them and get to know them a little better then one of you will share back what you found out then we'll do the same the other lesson" She explained.

Hermione turned to Stacey and asked if she would be okay which Stacey said she would be, even Seamus was worried about how this would pan out, he made sure to keep an eye on his to make sure he did nothing to her.

Malfoy moved opposite her and just sat there a moaned.

"Wait till my father hears about this, this is unacceptable having us work with people we hate." Moan moan moan moan. It's all he does.

"When are you going to shout up moaning and realise no one actually cares what you think?"

He sat up in his chair and just looked at her, they were the only ones in the class doing nothing but arguing. What did they expect for them to play along and be friends, if they did, they are fools.

"This is all because I'm not into you. God if you hadn't been so complicated and just accept the fact you had been rejected we might have been friends." She said as she looked at her hands.

"Oh yeah, at least I'm not the only wanting who I can't have" He smirked as he said.

Talk about hitting it where it hurt, was she really that obvious. In her mind she was killing him slowly for saying such a thing.

As she was about to reply, Burbage interrupted everyone and asked one person in each pair about the other.

"Erm, Stacey what did you find out about Draco?"

Stacey sat up in her seat and coughed before she started.

"Well I found out the Miss Malfoy over here told me he bleaches his hair every 3 months to keep it, its wonderful colour. Also he hangs round with huge gorillas to feel protected after he was punched in the face by a girl in third year. He said to me that he just loves to express himself and how he truly feels, so he dresses as a woman in heels at night when no one came see him, he also loved being turned into a ferret in forth year and being stuck down boy's pants. Oh and for all these years his father has been wearing a wig."

She had the whole class in a fit of laughter except for the Sytherin members and Burbage was trying her best not to laugh. Malfoy was horrified by this humiliation that had been bestowed upon him. Even Seamus was close to peeing his pants.

"I'll get you for this James, jus-"

"Just wait till my father hears about this, yeah I know." Is all she said before she got up as the bell went.

As he watched her walk out Seamus knew he really did miss her a lot, he would talk to her tonight and he didn't really give a damn what Lavender said about it.

After everyone had food they all went off to bed, Stacey stayed behind to apologise to Professor Burbage for how she acted in class today who accepted.

As she set off to her dorm, she ran into Lavender at the top of the stairs with two of her minions who Stacey had misplaced their names.

"Here we go" she muttered as she walked past them.

"I guess you've heard too" She shouted and the fast paced teen.

She turned towards the witch and just looked her up and down before settling with a face of disgust.

"Heard what?" She asked causing Lavender to giggle as she took a few steps towards her.

"About me and Seamus', we had sex last night" She replied with a full on smirk. Stacey felt the horrible gut feeling in her tummy settle as she watched Lavender smirk away and laugh at her. She and Seamus had done it; they had taken virginities from each other when it should have been her with Seamus. She now had to accept that she and Seamus would never be together. She tried so hard to fight the tears back, but one couldn't help but escape.

"Awwww, poor Stacey. She'll never get the man she wants, because she's not popular enough, not sexy enough, not pretty enough, not smart enough. She's just a nobody who's in love with her best friend but it's the same for girls as it is for guys, nice girls always finish last. Even you have reached the full on bottom." The words echoed through Stacey's mind but she didn't let them print themselves on her. She'd never felt so small but it was soon replaced by anger and found that her anger self had connected her fist to Lavender's cheek with force and sending her tumbling to the ground.

Lavender looked up at her and cupped her cheek as she tears rolled down her eyes. Stacey didn't realise that Seamus was stood behind and only witnessed her punching Lavender, he ran towards his girlfriend feeling nothing but anger towards his former best friend.

"Lav, are you okay sweetie?" He asked gently

"Yeah, she just hit me after I tried to make friends with her" she faked the tears more, god she was brilliant at it.

Seamus got up off the floor and looked at Stacey; she saw nothing but anger and hatred in his eyes.

"Seamus let m-" she tried.

"No Stacey, you've gone a done it now haven't you. Lav tries to settle the differences between you and you hit her in the face. What's gotten into you lately Stace? I don't know you at all, and I don't want to know you either. Just go?"

This time she let the tear drops fall and she saw the sly smirk Lavender had on her face as Seamus hugged her.

Stacey ran to her house crying along the way, as she got to the door she cried out the password and ran through towards her dorm to her bed. Hermione and Ginny ran up after her wanting to know everything that had happened to their friend.

She explained everything that had happened as the hugged her and told her they would get Lavender back.

The funny thing was, there was someone who had witnessed the whole incident Stacey had with Lavender.

* * *

**Oooooooo who witnessed it? **


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Stacey felt so numb; she just sat on one of the benches in the corridor and cried. She'd missed all her lessons, and hid from everyone when the bell rang, she couldn't handle anything at all that day. She miss breakfast, lunch, and dinner she couldn't just wouldn't be able to handle the look and Lavender's face or the hatred on Seamus'.

"Well look what we have here Goyle. It's Stacey James crying" Pansy said as she walked past holding her boyfriends hand.

"Indeed it is Pan, I wonder who's upset the little James" he said teasing her by pinching her cheek.

She smacked his hand away; she wasn't in the mood to fight a battle against the pair of them. "Shove you to and please just this once leave me alone" she cried, making Pansy feel a little bad about the small Gryffindor. "What is it?" She bent down and asked putting her hand on her shoulder to show she was being serious.

"Pansy, Goyle. She said leave her alone. Now run along" A voice commanded coming down the corridor. Stacey knew his voice and couldn't believe he was actually coming to her aid sort of.

As the two set off Draco Malfoy took a seat next to start who was very confused right now, but the tears still ran down her face. "What are you doing Malfoy?" Before he said anything he handed her a tissue to dry her eyes with.

"For once in my life I actually feel sorry for you"

"What? Why do you feel sorry for me? We hate each other we're meant to laugh at the other person when they feel like this."

Malfoy stood up and walked a few steps before turning to look at her, he had to admit she looked awful, guess Finnigan really did it this time. "I know, but I saw what happened last night at the top of the stairs with Lavender" He told her, leaving her a little shocked but she actually felt a lot of relief. Someone had actually saw what happened and could prove to Seamus why she hit her, and he had to believe because it's Malfoy her worst nightmare who can prove it.

"Really, oh my god did you really" she was getting too excited she could hear it in her own voice, but you couldn't blame her at all.

"Yeah I did, and but the way that was one hell of a punch. It was brilliant." Wow Stacey never thought she'd see the day Draco Malfoy would be complimenting her; this was all just too weird. It was like she was in a parallel world. Malfoy was being nice to her and Seamus was hating her.

"What do you want Malfoy? Why are you being nice to me?" Of course there was a catch or something, no one just ever starts being nice to someone they hate.

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday about accepting rejections and moving on from it and your right that would have been better the first time round. Even though you publicly humiliated me yet again, I saw the look on you face last night and I felt terrible for the fact if I didn't say anything about me seeing it all and then you could prove to Finnigan your not a liar, because I'm Malfoy I don't just stick up for people I hate."

Was there something wrong with him? Was she not hearing right? But it sounded like Malfoy wanted to help Stacey win back her best friend.

"Are you ill Malfoy, how do you even plan on helping me?" She asked.

He sat down never to her again and explained the plan he thought about all day that would work in this situation.

"You think you can do that?" He asked her

"I think so, if you convince me enough tomorrow morning when you do it then I can indeed." She replied.

He went to get up and leave when she stopped him in his tracks "Just one more thing" she said. He turned to look at her "what?"

She stood up and looked at him "whats the catch?" she asked knowing there had to be one, and he couldn't lie there was a catch.

"Help me tell Pansy I want to be with her" she simply replied. This was really strange now, Malfoy was asking her for help, but it's the first time it's happened so it would be fun she guessed.

"Erm, okay I guess I can help with that one. I'll see you tomorrow Malfoy." After that she turned and jogged towards her dorm.

The next day Stacey and Malfoy were in Muggle Studies a little early and were discussing the plan he had told her last night.

"I don't know if I can do this, I mean what if he doesn't?" She thought the plan was good idea last night but now she was really was chickening out.

"You've got to relax it's going to be fine, he will trust me" she should really slap herself to make sure it wasn't a dream this whole niceness thing.

"So, you got any ideas on Pansy yet?" He'd been trying to bring this up for 5 minutes, but now he wished he hadn't judging on her smirk.

"Yeah I do, it's pretty simple really." Draco really hated it when girls became complicated like this and just leave him guessing, it frustrated him so much. "Well come on tell me." He aid in a tone he didn't think to be harsh, but I was exactly that.

"Less of the harsh please, anyway it's simply because all you have to do is tell her how you feel" she told him, he had such a hopeless look on his face.

"Your kidding right, I'm Draco Malfoy I don't know how to express feelings" he was really screwed.

"Well you don't just have to come straight out with them, try writing down what you feel and give it to her to read and she'll get back to you. I've seen the way she looks at you so it's most likely she does feel the same."

Malfoy had to admit he was buzzing a little inside when Stacey said it, he'd liked Pansy for a while now, but he just didn't want to admit it to himself, he thought the love he felt for wasn't real, because Draco Malfoy doesn't feel something like this. As they finished speaking everyone came through the door quite shocked to find them there not at each others throats.

As the lesson began everyone grew more surprised to find they weren't arguing at all.

"Damn Stacey you hit her good" They both turned towards Lavender who was giggling at something Seamus said, to see she had a beautiful back eye which spread a little into her cheek. "I guess so" was all she said as she looked back at him before they both burst into a fit of laughter; everyone was really confused now it was like they had never hated each other.

They were like this for the rest of the class till Professor Burbage asked Malfoy what he knew about Stacey.

"Well Miss James, she's not really one to lay out her life on the table. But I do know one thing about her" that was Malfoy for you, always leaving everyone hanging, Stacey took a deep breath ready for what was coming.

"And what would that be Draco?" Burbage asked

He looked her way giving Stacey and little smile knowing what was going to happen.

"Well Stacey is in love with her best friend, or should I say ex best friend" sending everyone his famous smirk as he saw the shocked look on everyone's face as they gasped. Lavender looked furious, Stacey looked at Seamus and couldn't read how he felt at that moment, and it was finally out. Now it was time to play her part.

She got up from her seat and walked around so she was in front of Malfoy and looked down at him before she clenched her fists and connected it to his face as he fell off his chair. After she did that she took off out of the classroom and ran door the corridor. As she ran she heard someone shout her name.

"Stacey! Stacey!" He shouted.

She turned and looked at Seamus who looked at her, she could now read his emotions he was sad. Why was he sad? Did he hate the thought of her being in love with him? Was he feeling guilty for the way he treated her? Or was it something else?

He started walking towards her but she didn't wait around to see what he wanted, she took off again ran out the door. She didn't realise he was following her.

"Seamus!" Lavender screamed.

He turned and looked at his girlfriend feeling a little annoyed, because she'd interrupted him. He needed to talk to Stacey he needed to know what had just happened and if it was true.

"Seamus come back, she means nothing to you"

He didn't reply he just shook his head at her and took off through the door after Stacey, Lavender didn't realise how wrong she was about that.


	6. Chapter 6

Stacey continued to run she couldn't believe it all happened she knew what was going to happen Malfoy had planned it but now that she thinks about it, it's actually real Seamus now knew and she was growing out of breath. When she stop she was near the black lake, she walked along the deck and sat on the edge dangling her feet off the edge.

What would happen now? Would Seamus ever speak to her again? Did he feel the same? Would he hate her more? Maybe it's about time Stacey accepts that's she's lost him not only to Lavender but she's also lost him as her friend.

"Stace?" The Irish voice sounded from behind her, he also sounded as out of breath as she was.

She turned towards him "what?" she asked quietly, she didn't think she could look at him in the eye after what had happened.

"We need to talk, about what happened, about everything."

She knew he was right she did owe him so form of explanation, but she didn't think she could give him it just yet.

She went to answer him when she felt something grab her leg. She turned with a confused expression which Seamus caught the sight of to find a mermaid had hold of her, she knew what was coming she'd be a fool if she didn't and when Seamus saw he knew what was going to happen but it was too late, the creature let out a loud shriek as it pulled her under.

"STACEY!"

Seamus ran towards the deck and looked into the water where he could not see her.

Stacey tried her best to the release herself from the mermaids grip as well as hold her breath. She tried to reach for her wand which was tucked in her sock but more mermaids came and grabbed her hands, she tried her best to fight them off but without her wand she was useless.

As she was about to give up she saw bright colours being released into the water and one by one the mermaids let go of her, she tried to swim but knowing her luck she found her ankle had been caught round seaweed, this was not happening to her now.

She was about to give up once more when she felt her leg be released and two strong arms wrap around her pulling her to the surface, as they met the air they both took were thankful for air to breathe, Stacey didn't realise they were facing each other she could see how worried he'd been about her.

She'd forgotten about the mermaids and now felt bad about what she just put think through.

She caressed his cheek "thank you" she said to him in between breathes, he leaned his head forward so it was touching hers, for a second he'd thought he'd lost her for good. "Please don't ever do that to me again, I was so worried."

The swam back to the deck and he helped her out taking her into his arms and hugging her tightly, she'd missed this a lot funny thing was she didn't realise he had missed this also.

"Shay?"

"Hmm?" was all he said, he didn't want to let her go.

"I'm sorry for punching Lavender, but I had a good reason to" she hated apologised for doing something she was proud of, but she hated her best friend hating her more.

"It's alright, so why'd you do it?" He asked.

"Well she kind of bragged to me about you and her having sex and I just lot it a little." He pulled back from the hug on what she said keeping her at arms length and still not letting go, Lavender had really said that.

"What?" He was really confused, because he hadn't done anything passed kissing with Lavender.

"Well it wasn't just that, after she started saying how I wasn't pretty, smart, I'm not enough for anyone and that I'm just a nobody, and her friends were laughing at me. Then after I just flipped and smacked her in the face." Recalled the whole night made her feel embarrassed, upset and a little ashamed she couldn't bare to look him in the eye.

"Stace look at me" he lifted her chin up so she would look at him. He saw so much sorrow, and he felt like a total dick because she punched Lavender for the same reason he'd punch any guy, sticking up for themselves.

"I'm sorry Stace, I should have listened to you. I can't believe she'd said that to you, because we haven't do anything like that all we've done is kiss."

Stacey had to admit she felt a little relieved to hear that, but for some reason her lip was quivering and she began to cry. "come here" he said as he pulled her back into his arms, she was one of the few girls he was taller than but it was only just.

"You'll never be pretty enough Stace, because your beautiful. Your so much more than pretty you always have been. You've grown into such a beautiful woman over these past 4 years, and anyone who says different is a fool. Your one of the smartest girls I know apart from Hermione and Ginny, and your you'll be enough for any man. But don't ever worry about being a someone, because half of the people in Hogwarts that are won't get nowhere in life, plus you know what they say 'no one is perfect, I'm no one therefore I am perfect' and Stace you are, your perfect." _Perfect for me._

He never added that last bit, he didn't even know where it came from but he felt something different staring deep inside.

"Your so cute when you want to be Seamus, but you only say nice things when you want something. What's the catch?" He giggled at her statement even when she was sad she was always putting a smile on someone else's face. He pulled her back and looked at her, even with puffy eyes and being soaking wet she still looked beautiful.

"I want to put everything behind us and be BFF's again" he saw the smile grow on her face, she laughed and gave him a small playful slap on the face making him smile.

"You idiot" she said, sending them both into laughter. They'd definitely missed this.

"Come on let's get back inside and get dried up" he said as he pulled her back towards the school. Talking about what happened today in Muggle studies can wait another day. They'll talk about it when she'd ready and he could tell it wasn't now. All he wanted to focus on was mending his friendship with her, or was it friendship he actually wanted? Or was it something else?


	7. Chapter 7

Stacey was sat in the corridor watching all the other Hogwart students pass by as she waited for Seamus.

"Stacey, may I sit?" She looked up in surprise, she couldn't believe that she was talking to him, they were actually talking!

She didn't say anything all she did was nod. Draco Malfoy was actually acting as if they were friends.

"I just wanted to say thank you, I did what you said and wrote Pansy a letter." Draco said easing her confusion. Gee he knew how to keep a person hanging.

"And" she impatiently asked

"You were right, she does feel the same way as me and she's left Goyle for me" Stacey could now see he was happy and she was happy for him strangely enough.

"That's great I'm happy for you" it felt even stranger to say it out loud.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you so thank you." He said

She smiled and nodded once more in response, but here came the awkward part where there didn't know what to say to each other.

"Anyway I gotta go said I'd met pans. I'll see you later Stacey" he said as he got up and began to walk off.

"Bye" she shouted.

She continued to wait for Seamus as they had a free period together, but she didn't realise he was walking up.

"Hey, what did he want? He wasn't being a dick to you again was he?" He asked her as he sat down beside her. She turned towards her best friend giving him a smile as she linked his arm making his expression warm towards her. "No, it was just simply thanking me for something I helped him with a week ago" she replied.

Seamus couldn't believe his ear, she'd helped him; Draco Malfoy of all people.

"Since when did you two become best friends?"

She threw her head back a little and laughed at him "do I sense a bit of jealous Mr Finnigan?" She giggled.

"Truthfully, yeah you do Miss James, when enemies become friends the older best friends gets replaces and forgotten" he said with a smile on his face.

She giggled again and leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek "no one will ever replace my best friend" she said, then she realised what she'd done. She'd kissed him on his cheek; they both looked at each other feeling a little awkward. "I don't know why I did that." She said quietly.

He had to admit he liked the feeling of her lips against his cheek. He turned toward her and cupped her face she was so beautiful. He leaned in and she couldn't believe what was going to happen; as their lips almost touched….

"Get a room" a small Ravenclaw said as he ran past sending them both distant.

Stacey couldn't believe it Seamus was actually going to kiss her! Oh god things were so awkward, more awkward than things with Malfoy.

"So, you want to hang out tonight?" Seamus asked trying to make the awkward moment disappear.

"Sure, but what about Lavender?" She asked.

Ever since Seamus confronted Lavender about what she had said and did to Stacey, she had been less controlling over anything he did and tried really hard to stay in his good books, and because of that Seamus and Stacey hung out a lot more.

"She already knows" he simply said.

Stacey loved hanging out with Seamus a lot, but after what just happened it may be a little awkward tonight.

"Great, now to the Great Hall we have homework to do which is due in tomorrow Mister" she said as she stood up and dragged him along with her. "Yeah about that" he said making her laugh again as she knew what he was getting at.

"Alright I'll help"

"Oh Stacey whatever would I do without you" he said kissing her hand sending little shivers down her spine.

"You'd be failing that's what, now come on Finnigan" she said playfully

"Yes ma'am" he said as he saluted her.

"Move it" she said as they both giggled down the corridor.

*Hours later*

Stacey was one of the last people to leave the Great Hall after dinner, she need to apologise to Professor Burbage again about what had happened in her class a week ago and again she accepted her apology.

As she walked out of the hall she realised there was no one around at all which was kind of unsettling for her, she went towards the stairs and she saw a small Gryffindor at the top of the stairs looking down at her giving her a smile, as she smiled back she saw his smile turn into horror before Stacey could turn around to see what caught his attention she was grabbed from behind.

"Hey man mind if I sit?" Dean asked Seamus

Seamus looked up from the fire and nodded, he'd been waiting for Stacey at 20 minutes now and she was never this late which worried him.

"So how things between you and Lavender?" He asked

"Good, why?" Seamus now asked.

"Well don't take this the wrong way man but I've seen the way you look at Stacey"

What was that suppose to me?

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked a little confused what Dean getting at, but to be honest he knew what Dean meant he just wanted to hear him say it.

"Come on man, you know what I mean. I've seen the way you look at her. Your so protective over if any guy even talks to her I see the jealousy in your eyes, maybe you haven't realised it till now but I've seen it since second year man" Dean tried to explain it but Seamus was a little annoyed.

"So it's a crime to protect my best friend? I'm not jealous when she talks to guys at all" He was about defensive on the last part because he even knew that he was jealous when she does talk to guys.

"Don't play dumb dude, you know as well as I do you get jealous. It's like you're in love with her" Dean stated.

Seamus hated admitted it but he was, he was in love with Stacey. Now that he thinks about he's always been in love since he first laid eyes on her, he can't tell her because he knows she doesn't feel the same she could have anyone so why would she want to be with him?

Dean could see he had broke down the defensive wall Seamus had been holding "Seamus you can talk to me, you can talk to me" He said reassuring Seamus, as he was about to reply a small Gryffindor came bursting though.

"Help, please. Someone's gotta help her!" He shouted as he tried to catch his breath after running all the way up the stairs.

"What is it?" Seamus said as he quickly got up and stood in front of him. The boy looked terrified.

"That girl, Stacey! She was grabbed and taken by a Sytherin." Seamus could feel his protective mood sinking in, Dean's point had been proven and he would have smiled given the situation.

"Where did they take her?" Seamus asked growing impatient, with the need to get to her so badly sitting him is stomach.

"I can't be 100% sure but I think it was the old abandoned girls bathroom" Seamus was gone.

*Meanwhile in the bathroom…*

Stacey was laid on the floor with a stinging cheek and a black eye forming, she was scared out her wits on what Goyle may do to her.

"So rumour had it that it was you who help Draco get it with Pansy. I have to admit when I first heard I couldn't believe my ears, but right now even the things you don't expect to happen do happen." Goyle said and he crouched over her.

"I hardly did anything Goyle; she was the one who returned the feelings." In Goyle's eyes she spoke out of term which she earned a slap for.

"Shut up! Just shut your mouth" he said as she grabbed her face and shaved her to the floor and turned his back from her.

"If you ask me she's better off with him" she muttered not thinking Goyle would hear it, but he did.

"You stupid bitch!" He jumped on top of her holding her hands above her head and ripping her jumper off with the other.

"You're going to pay for saying that" He threatened.

"No Goyle, please don't" she begged as she wiggled turning to get out of his grip which was useless. She began to cry and scream hoping someone would hear her before he did was he was planning to do.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" She cried.

He ripped the buttons on her shirt and groping her breasts which were only protected by her bra. She tried so hard to get out of his grip doing everything she possibly could but it was no use, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Please stop it. SOMEONE HELP!" she continued to cry more.

No one was coming she had to accept that and Goyle was going to rape her. As he went towards her skirt she continued to scream and beg for him to stop, someone much be able to hear her.

"Shut your mouth" He growled, but he didn't realise Seamus had came along. Seamus took one look at the state Stacey was in as he saw her try to fight him off he ran forwards and kicked Goyle full force in the face sending him flying into a cubical knocked out.

He ran and kneeled before Stacey seeing is she was okay. She couldn't believe her eyes he was there and Goyle was gone. "Seamus?" She couldn't believe he was here and had just saved her when she'd lost all hope. His heart broke at the sound of her voice it was so small and scared. He brought her into his arms and hugged her tightly with no intention of letting go. "I'm here" was all he said.

She felt so exposed and embarrassed for Seamus to see her like this but he was more happy she was okay than seeing her practically half naked.

"What is going on here?" Professor Snape asked appearing out of no where, they all hated it when he did it.

He took one look at Seamus and Stacey than at Goyle who was just coming out of the cubical holding his now throbbing head.

"You my office right now" he hissed and then they were both gone.

Seamus didn't say anything and just picked Stacey up and carried back to their dorm. She did nothing but hug herself into him still shaking from what had just happened.

When they made it back to the dorm they found Dean, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione there waiting for them, Dean had informed them of what happened but they were all shocked to see the state both Stacey and Seamus; Stacey from what had happened and Seamus from worry.

None of them said anything they all just stood there shock not really knowing what to do or say. Seamus gave them a small smile letting them know she was fine and told them to go back to bed and that they'll see them down at breakfast, he made his way over to the couch and sat on it with Stacey still on his knee and hugging her tightly. Everyone went to bed but before Hermione did she put a blanket over them and then went off to bed, it wasn't only Dean who now saw the love Stacey and Seamus had for each other unknowing to the other person.

Seamus broke from the hug and took off his long sleeved uniform jumper and handed it to Stacey so she could cover herself. "Here put this on"

"Thank you" was all she said as she put it over her head. It was clearly too big for her but she didn't mind plus it was roomy.

After she put it on she leaned back into him still shaking a little. They looked at each other as Seamus said "I'm so sorry wasn't there sooner to protect you" he whispered.

"But you were there to protect me, you still came to my rescue" she said as she cupped his face, she hated it when he beated himself up about it.

"But what if that boy hadn't told me? God knows what Goyle would have done to you" He leaned his head against hers and kept it there, the thought of what Goyle could have done scared him.

"Don't think about it, think about what you did; you saved me Seamus, and I thank you so much for that because if you hadn't have came we both know what would have happened, but you did come" Tears escaped from her eyes, but he was there to catch them.

He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I'll never let anything like that happen to you again, I swear. I'll always be there for you whenever you need me now and forever." He vowed and he had no intention of breaking it, even Stacey saw that in his eyes. They stayed on the couch the whole night, in that position, in each others arms, sleeping, him being there for her like he said he would.


	8. Chapter 8

That morning Seamus woke to still be up on the sofa with Stacey still laid on his with his arms wrapped around her. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping like she had no care in the world as if nothing could hurt her not now or ever, and Seamus would make sure it stayed that way.

Maybe he should tell her how he feels about her, for all he knows she'll feel the same way. From what went on that day in Muggle Studies she did feel the same, but that could have just been Malfoy winding her up but she didn't deny it one bit. Maybe she did love him back?

"Hey" she quietly said, seen as he was lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear her, she knew he was thinking too hard on something; his expression said it all. Instead of saying anything again she poked his cheek making him snap out of his thoughts and look at her, she gave him a warm smile.

"Morning" she said tiredly.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. He was worried about the damage Goyle had caused to her mentally.

"I'm fine my face just feels a little sore that's all" she said he laid his head on top of hers as she laid her head on his shoulder. Lavender would kill the pair of them if she saw how they were.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Its 6:30, why you got somewhere you gotta be?" He joked causing her to smile a little, but when her smile reached her cheeks she felt the bruising which was sore causing her to wince in pain. Seamus saw this and carefully cupped her cheek stroking it softly.

"Why don't you take lessons off today, I'll stay to keep you company. Just so no one asks you questions and stuff" he said, Goyle had given her a huge black eye and both of her cheeks were purple from the bruising.

"No, we both need to go. It doesn't matter what people think" She said. She or Seamus could not miss any lessons just because she had some bruises on her face. He admired her courage and the fact she didn't care about others, she's definitely not like any other girl he knows, and maybe that's what he loves about her.

"I'm just going to get ready" she said as she got off him.

"Okay me too. I'll meet you back her" he said and they both walked up the stairs together and then going to their separate dorms.

As they were walking to their defence against the dark arts class everyone stared at her, she felt very uncomfortable and picked up her pace to her lesson which because of the whole situation seemed to be forever away. She wished she'd just stayed in her room now.

"What's wrong?" Seamus asked her as he caught up with her speed.

"People are staring." Well what did she expect if someone looked as terrible as she did she'd be staring too.

"It's alright they are just being nosey that all" He reassured her.

The walked through the door of their lesson seeing Professor Snape standing there waiting as everyone arrived with such a miserable look on his face, does he ever smile?

Stacey took her seat Neville as Seamus took his behind her next to Lavender.

"Hey Stacey" Neville said quietly so he didn't get in trouble.

"Hey Neville" she too said quietly for the same reasons.

Stacey felt weird she felt as if someone was watching her. She turned and looked to the right of her to see him, what was he doing here still?

"Hello Stacey" he said with a smirk on his face, she could feel the fear in sitting in her spine but she could feel the anger more that sits there.

"What are you still doing here?" She didn't care about keeping quiet now. Seamus turned from Lavender to see who Stacey was looking at, he couldn't believe it. Anger grew in his body and he used every piece of him to not go over there and kill him.

"Sir what is he still doing here?" He shouted, he can't see why he was, Professor Snape saw the damage he had did to Stacey last night.

"Mr Goyle has been punished for recent events." He simply said as he got back to their lesson.

"But Sir come on, you saw what he did and all he gets is a slap on the wrist" Seamus didn't care who he was talking to, he was too angry to care.

"Mr Finnigan I said he's been punished, now keep quiet!" He shouted back.

Seamus slumped back in his seat burning holes into Goyle's head. Goyle turned back and just smirked at him and the he turned to Stacey and smiled at her boiling Seamus' blood much more.

"Now today we are going into pairs and we are going to have a small duelling session. Before you think about choosing your own you are wrong and I'll be choosing who you are with." He stated. This could only get terrible everyone hated when Snape put you with someone you hate.

"Potter and Malfoy, Granger and Parkinson, Crabbe and Weasley…" He went through all the names until "James and Goyle" that caught Stacey's attention quicker than anything else did, everyone began whispering about it. She turned towards him to find he was already looking at her smirking. "Everyone move now." Seamus got up and crouched in front of Stacey. "Want me to say something?" he tired to stay calm for her but it was really hard when he could see the fear in her eyes.

"No, I'll be fine." She didn't know who she was trying to convince him or her.

"Okay, I'm only over there if you need me okay." He said and he held her hand and gave it a little squeeze for support.

"Okay" She said then he got up and looked at Goyle who looked back smirking.

"Don't worry Finnigan I'll be gentle with her" he whispered causing Seamus' blood to boil once more. "You touch her and I'll kill you" He walked off to his pair and Goyle sat next to her.

"So this is nice" He said as he put his hand on her leg making her move it.

"Don't touch me"

He admired his work that had left marks on her face making her look terrible and uglier than he thought she already was.

"Your face looks uglier than it was." He laughed; he was going out of his way now to make her feel terrible. He thought she deserved everything she got because of her he lost Pansy.

"Shut up" was all she said as she put her head down to try and hide the fact he was getting to her.

He giggled I knew he was.

"You know I reckon you would have liked it you know, sex. Me entering your body as you moaned and groan for more an-" She couldn't take it no more.

"Shut up!" She screamed.

He grabbed hold of her neck to bring her close when…

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted making Goyle drop to the floor. Stacey ran out of the classroom and corridor not caring to where she was going.

Meanwhile in the classroom Seamus watch her run from the classroom and got up from his seat and turned towards Professor Snape. "You see! This is what happens when you don't do anything from the start" he shouted then ran towards the door to go after her. "Seamus!" Lavender shouted but he just ignored her and ran out of the door after his best friend. She'd had a head start so he had no idea where she'd gone.

He looked all over for her she wasn't in the great hall, she wasn't in the Gryffindor dorm, and she wasn't in any of the corridors, where could she be?

He went back to the dormitory to see if she had came back or if anyone had seen her. He was really worried about her, he was more worried about the fact he couldn't find her and that she may be in trouble or something.

As he got back he saw that she wasn't in the common room and everyone was looking at him. "Has anyone seen Stacey?" He asked but all he got was a lot of "no's" or shaken heads.

"Seamus come with me I have a way to find her" Harry said from behind him. Both boys ran up to the boy's bedroom and Harry pulled out a piece of paper from under his pillow. Seamus had no idea how this would help him find Stacey.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Harry said and that's when Seamus saw the paper have some ink on it.

"What is it Harry?" He asked.

Harry opened it to look for her "It's called a marauders map; it tells you were everyone is that this very moment in time. Do you know this part of it here?" He said turning the map around to show Seamus, he saw Harry pointing at the owlery, and then he saw Stacey's name. "That's were she i-" Harry didn't get chance to finish the whole sentence as Seamus was already running out of the dorm.

"Mischief managed"

Seamus was running up the owlery stairs, his legs were aching and it was freezing seen as winter was coming soon. He got up the top and stopped for a minute or two to catch his breath. He walked round the corner to find her sat in the corner with her legs pulled into her chest crying. He knew he should have been angry with her for making him worried sick but seeing her so vulnerable he just couldn't feel that anger no more.

He walked in and sat next to her putting his arm around her and pulled her in. She cried into his chest feeling so weak and helpless. "I'm sorry I ran off like I did, he just scared me that's all" she said through the sobs.

"Hey it's alright, I was just worried sick about you I thought you'd hurt yourself or something." He said stroking her head and playing with her hair between his fingers.

"Do you want to go back?" He asked

"No, I don't think I could face everyone just yet. But you can if you want" She said, she didn't want to keep him here when he could be with Lavender.

"No, I'll stay with you." He said simply. She said up from his chest and just looked at him she was confused a little.

"But she'll be angry, you were meant me to meet up with her tonight" She said as she went to wipe the tears from her cheek but he stopped her so he could wipe them himself. "I'm more concerned on looking after you other than how pissed she'll be at me" He said and brought her back to his chest. Stacey didn't mean to but she fell asleep there as she was too comfortable, because Seamus didn't want to wake her he picked her up and carried her back and put her soundly in her bed.

The next day Stacey was sat in the great hall doing her muggle studies homework in her free period. Seamus would have normally been with her but he had to make it up to Lavender for not being with her last night.

Harry came into the great hall and saw who he was looking for, he walked over and sat in front of Stacey as he cleared hi throat to get her attention. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Harry, hey I wanted to speak to you" she said. He looked a little surprised as he wanted to speak to her too.

"Really, that's weird I wanted to speak to you too" he replied, he felt a little nervous.

"Really, whats up?" She asked putting down her Quill and sitting up straight.

"No, you go first" he said.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for what you did to Goyle yesterday. If you hadn't had done it who knows what he'd have done to me." She felt a little awkward talking to Harry because they hadn't spoke in a while, they use to be good friends in first year and a bit of second and but she grow so close to Seamus and he to Ron and Hermione they barely talked.

"Oh don't mention it. What are friends for right." He said as he smiled at her.

"Right, I seriously owe you one" She said.

_Perfect!_ He thought.

"Well now that you mention it I wanted to ask you something" He could feel the nerves kicking in now.

"Sure, anything" she stated. His face was blushing a little.

"Well you know Professor Slughorn is having a party for most of our year the day before we go home for Christmas?" She knew exactly where this was going she just start there and nodded.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go with me, seen as we both can't go with who we wanted to." The last bit caught her attention quite quick.

"Harry, am I really that obvious?" she asked with a small smile of her face, her question caused him to smile also but he said nothing he just nodded his head.

"Oh god, sorry you're still waiting for an answer. I'd love to go with you Harry" she said with a sweet smile on her face, she'd been invited to the party but she didn't really want to go because she'd have been on her own and plus she didn't want to see Seamus and Lavender all over each other, but now she had a reason to go plus it would be a laugh if she wasn't on her own.

"Great! Anyway how are you today?" After the way Goyle has treated her the last two days he'd been worried about his friend.

"I'm okay, I'm still a bit shaken from the whole thing but I'll be alright. How are you anyways?" She asked.

"Oh I'm fine. But I'm glad your okay, I've been worried since I heard what Goyle did you that night, and as if he got away with it" Stacey had to admit she was a little hurt Professor Snape had not done anything about it at all.

"Let's go see Dumbledore, he'll do something about it" He suggested. He really wanted to help her. Stacey wasn't too sure about this.

"Oh I don't know Harry, I don't want to cause much trouble" She really didn't want to cause anything else to happen.

"You won't be causing trouble. Its better this way. Come on" Harry didn't let her say another thing; he jumped over the table and grabbed her hand dragging her to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Harry, what brings y-. Ah Miss James I was wondering when I would be seeing you." He said as he turned around to greet his guests. Stacey was a little confused; she didn't think her headmaster even knew who she was.

"Why would you be waiting to see me sir" She quietly asked. She was a little shy she'd never spoke to Dumbledore before.

"I'd expect you'd be confused. I've only just got back you see and Professor Snape has just informed me of what happened two nights ago. I have to say but your lucky to have Mr Finnigan to be there for you." Dumbledore was right Stacey was lucky to have Seamus.

"Yes sir I am indeed" She said putting her head down. Even praising Seamus sends her red.

"Ah Mr Goyle thank you for coming" Dumbledore said causing Harry and Stacey to turn around, Stacey slowly moved to stand behind Harry as she saw him, he still did petrify her.

"My pleasure sir, what is it you wanted to see me about?" Stacey and Harry couldn't believe it, he was being polite!

"I think you know why you're here Mr Goyle; from recent event of what happened with Miss James is what brings you here"

"But sir sh-" Dumbledore couldn't be bothered hearing any pathetic excuse.

"Please don't lie Mr Goyle, there's enough proof from the state Miss James is in. Professor Snape and I have decided you must be punished; you'll be expelled from Hogwarts for the rest of the year. The things you attempted on Miss James are unacceptable Mr Goyle, you must think about your own punishments and you should be very ashamed of yourself" After Dumbledore finished his small lecture Goyle put his head down as if he recognised his actions were wrong.

"Now, run along and find Professor Snape he's expecting you" Goyle did as his headmaster told him, leaving Stacey and Harry with Dumbledore.

"Thank you headmaster" Stacey said.

Dumbledore turned and smiled at the young girl. "My pleasure Miss James, now would you mind I need to talk to Mr Potter for a moment" He didn't want her to get the wrong impression but it was important.

"Sure sir, I'll see you later Harry" She said then went through towards the door.

"Bye" was all Harry said before he turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

As she reached the other side she started walking towards Muggle Studies.

"Stace!" Someone shouted, the voice came from behind her. She wasn't happy to see her with him, but she was kind of happy anyways so her smile wasn't fake.

"Hey Seamus" She said as she went to his other side.

"Hey, whats got you all happy" He asked as his girlfriend linked him tighter.

"Oh I just came from Dumbledore's office, he's expelled Goyle for the rest of the year and I've been asked to Slughorn's party" She said with smiles causing jealousy to sit in Seamus' stomach. _Act normal!_ He told himself.

"Really, that's great on both counts. Who by?" He asked turning not to sound too jealous.

"By Harry Potter" She said. Seamus was devastated Harry had asked her when he wanted to take her; he wanted to ask her there and tell her how he felt about her. Now his plans are ruined on everything thanks to Harry, but it wasn't his fault as he didn't know how Seamus felt about her.

"That's great Stacey." Just great.


	9. Chapter 9

"_You're going to pay for saying that" He threatened._

"_No Goyle, please don't" she begged as she wiggled turning to get out of his grip which was useless. She began to cry and scream hoping someone would hear her before he did was he was planning to do. _

"_HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" She cried. _

_He ripped the buttons on her shirt and groping her breasts which were only protected by her bra. She tried so hard to get out of his grip doing everything she possibly could but it was no use, she wasn't going anywhere. _

"_Please stop it. SOMEONE HELP!" she continued to cry more. _

_No one was coming she had to accept that and Goyle was going to rape her. As he went towards her skirt she continued to scream and beg for him to stop, someone much be able to hear her. _

"_Shut your mouth" He growled._

Stacey sat up in her bed and could feel the cold sweat dripping down her face, he may have gone from the school but she still couldn't escape him from her nightmares. She put her hand on her chest trying to catch her breath; she could feel her heart racing.

She got out of her bed and grabbed hold of the blanket at the bottom of the bed then headed out of the girls bedroom and down the stairs. The fire was still light so she could see the common room quite clearly. She went and laid on the sofa looking at the fire as it roared and danced in the silence. As she laid there she thought it maybe it's time she tried to move on from Seamus seen as she'll never be able to be with the man she wanted.

As she was lost in her thoughts she didn't realise he had been a woken from the sound of someone getting out of their bed, she looked up and jumped out of her skin to see him there. "What the hell Seamus, you frighten the life out of me" she said once again putting her hand over her chest.

"Sorry, I heard someone get up so I went to see who it was. Why are you awake at this hour?" He asked as he jumped over the back of the sofa onto it. She didn't really want to tell him because he'll only worry but she couldn't lie to him either.

"I had a nightmare about the night in the girl's bathroom" even saying made her body shiver. Seamus hated the effect this was having on Stacey but he didn't expect it to just go away so easily, He'd have been a fool if he thought it did.

"Come here" he said as he held out his arms to her, she didn't hesitate one bit she just laid there in them feeling safe within them. "Seamus, you do know that this is the third time in a row with have done this" She said laughing a little.

"Yeah it's become like a routine." Which he was right by it did, it was kind of normal for them both now.

"Seamus?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for looking after me, I think I'd crash and burn without you" He laughed a little because he found it hard to believe she would, no matter how she felt she was always a very strong person and to she her weak was just wrong.

"You don't need to thank me Stace; I'll always look after you no matter what. I'll never let anyone hurt you like Goyle did again; I'll always come when you need me." As he said he pulled her so she was sat on his lap like the first time and wrapped the blanket around them she laid her head on his shoulders and cuddled into him as he laid his head on her head and hugged her tightly and they both stayed like that for the rest of the night.

But neither of them realised the Lavender had witnessed the whole thing and away furious.

*Next Day*

"Stacey, have you got a dress for the party tomorrow?" Hermione asked. Stacey looked up from her potions work to her friend and nodded her head and got back to work. "Have you?" she asked.

Hermione didn't answer causing Stacey to look up and see the worried look on her face. "You have got a dress right Hermione?" She asked once more.

"Well I do, I have a few. But I don't know which I want to wear I've been picking and changing my mind for the last week and I still haven't picked" She stated. When it came to Hermione and dresses it was a problem. Stacey can remember the last time Hermione was so fussy over dresses which was at he ball in forth year.

"Would you like me to help?" She asked with a smile, gaining a smile from Hermione's face too. "That would be perfect, thank you Stacey" Hermione said then got back to her work no longer worried.

"By the way who are you going with?" She looked up from her work to her friend once more.

"I'm going with Harry, he asked me yesterday" Hermione was quite surprised.

"Really, well I have to admit I'm quite surprised"

"Why? Seen as both of us cannot go with whom we wanted we decided to go together" she said and got back to her work.

"Well I guess that does make sense" Hermione then got back to her work. Stacey didn't realise Seamus was looking at her or the fact Lavender was too but as you can imagine she was burning holes into the back of Stacey's head.

Stacey was on her way to her next lesson, which was Muggle Studies. Harry run to catch up with her and began walking with her. "Stacey hey" He said once he finally got there.

"Hey Harry, you okay?" she asked as she continued walking no aware of the jealousy on Seamus' face who was behind her.

"Yeah great, can I sit with you in Muggle Studies?" He asked

"Yeah of course you can. Come on we're gonna be late" They picked up the pace towards the lesson as did Seamus, he wasn't liking where this was going at all.

Harry and Stacey took their in the classroom and Seamus and Lavender took theirs behind them.

"I just wanted to talk about tomorrow night" Harry started. Stacey turned towards him so he had her full attention. "Go on"

"Well, I don't want you to feel awkward on anything; I know we aren't exactly close anymore."

"Harry stop right there. Tomorrows going to be fine, we're alright friends lets just talk, dance and have a good time. We'll be fine trust me" She said easing Harry's worry just about.

As she turned back into her seat properly she found a smile paper aeroplane sitting on her desk. She undid it to find a message written on the inside.

_Hey, I just wanted to apologise if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have for in the mess with Goyle._

_Malfoy. _

She looked towards him to see him looking at her she mouthed 'its fine' causing him to smile and nod towards before turning back round.

Stacey was still unaware that Seamus was looking at her longingly but that was only because he was sat behind her if he was anywhere else she would have seen him, and if he wasn't paying so much attention to her he would have saw Lavender trying to kill her with evil looks.

"It's hopeless Stacey I have nothing to wear" Hermione had been looking through all her dresses for what seemed like hours with Stacey and still she got nowhere.

"There's some beautiful dresses here, instead of just looking go try one on and see how you feel" Stacey said throwing her the first dress she saw.

She tried on dress after dress and she still didn't want to wear it for the party.

"This is the last dress Hermione if it's not what you want I will strangle you." How could it be so hard for her to pick a damn dress for this party?

As Stacey was waiting for her another small piece of paper came into the room and landed on her lap. She undid this one to find another note there.

_Meet me in the common room at midnight. _

_Seamus x_

She smiled down at the note it wasn't exactly helping her move on but she didn't care about the right now, she just wrote on the small piece of paper refolded it and sent it back. As the Paper flew out the door Hermione came out of the bathroom with a big smile on her face.

FINALLY! I'm sure they both would have thought.

They had found the dress Hermione was to wear for this party. It was a light pink dress that at the top of it cling up her body and flowed out at the bottom it was perfect and it reminded Stacey of her dress a little.

"It's perfect" Hermione smiled.

"It is, trust it to be the last dress you try on" the girls both laughed as Hermione went back into the bathroom.

Meanwhile in the boy's dorm Seamus was laying on his bed when the flying aeroplane he sent came back. He opened to it reveal her message and giggled at her response.

_Better make it 00:01 do realise how squeaky the floor boards are?_

_Stacey x _

Stacey laid in her bed staring at the ceiling till midnight when she sat up in her bed and looked around, from what she saw everyone was fast asleep. She got her blanket from the end of her bed again and wrapped it around her body and stood up, she slowly walked towards the door trying to avoid all the squeaky floor boards along the way. She made it to the door squeak free but as she opened the door she forgotten about squeak the door made making her freeze in place, seen as no one had awoken by the noise it seemed she had got away with it and continued through it and down the stairs.

When she got to the bottom on the stairs she saw Seamus sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Hey" she whispered so she didn't wake anyone up. Seamus turned and looked at his friend smiling at her and tapping the seat next to him.

She walked towards him and sat down next to him looking up at him. "What did you want?" She asked still being quiet.

"I'm going to be honest. I'm getting use to spending these nights with you" he could feel the blush forming on his cheeks and he turned from her but she didn't miss it at all.

"Are you blushing Seamus?" She asked playfully. Bringing her hand to his chin and turning it towards her seeing the redness on his face. "Oh you are." She giggled.

"Shut up you" He said as he began tickling her. She began laughing and wriggling all over the place trying to push him off her. "Shut up Seamus" She said through her laughter.

"Promise to stop teasing me" he said as he continued tickling her sides.

"Yes, I promise!" She said. He stopped tickling her and laughed with her putting his arm around her and pulling her close.

"So, you looking forward to the party tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Not really, but Lav is." She turned towards him, it was kinda of strange him not looking forward to it, and normally he was dead excited for parties.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I don't know. Just not in a mood" she left it at that turning back towards the fire. Seamus looked down at her she looked so beautiful with the light of the fire on her face.

"So what's the story between you and Harry?" He was trying his very best not to sound jealous again.

"There isn't one. We're just friends and he asked me to the party and seen as I wasn't going with anyone else I said yes." She stated simply, not realising he was jealous of the fact she was going with Harry and not him.

"How's things between you and Lavender" She asked as she turned back towards him. He was going to be truthful.

"Erm, I'm not so sure. I don't think it'd going to work out." He said.

"Really, why?" She said too quickly even he realised that.

"Well I've kind of fallen for someone else." He said, she was devastated it can't have been her. He was going to leave Lavender for someone else who wasn't her.

"Oh. Maybe you should leave Lavender for her" She said as she looked into the fire once more.

"But she doesn't feel the same" He replied.

"How do you know that? Have you asked her?" She asked. He just shook his head at her.

"Maybe you should." After that nothing more was said on the matter and they both sat there talking about other things and laughing at each others jokes and stuff.

"Maybe we should go to bed?" Stacey said as she looked at the time on the close above her.

"No, let's sleep down here again" He said stopping her from getting up. She'd never refused him so why should she now?

"Alright then" She said and she put the blanket over the pair of them and leaned into her best friends shoulder and closed her eyes as he laid his head on hers and closed his eyes also.

"Goodnight Seamus"

"Goodnight Stacey"


	10. Chapter 10

Stacey stood and looked herself over in the mirror that evening she was beginning to have second thoughts about going to this party, she felt out of her comfort zone in this dress.

She was never comfortable wearing dresses she felt as if she had too much of herself showing. The dress she had on wasn't too revealing, it stopped at her knees and was strapless, it was sea blue with a over lay of black netting which had flowers starting for them bottom working their way up topped with a black bow that tied under her breasts. She wasn't a fan of high heels at all so she just stuck to wearing her low-cut black all stars.

She looked at her self once more before she turned to her bed and completed her outfit with her blue bangles and bracelets and a silver necklace with a smile heart on it. Her hair was in a braid that went in a circle round her head till it met the middle. She took one more look at herself in the mirror "here we go" she said to herself.

She walked out of the girl's bedroom and down the stairs to see Harry waiting for her in the common, he wore a simple black suit with a tie, he turned to look seeing her come down and was stunned by her appearance.

She walked in front of him wondering what got him so speechless.

"Do I look okay?" She asked still feeling uncomfortable.

"Stacey, you look beautiful" he said, her face turned into a tomato instantly. She looked up and down and smiled. "You look very handsome yourself, trying to impress someone?" She asked which clearly had an obvious answer, seen as she was doing the same thing even though she shouldn't.

"You ready?" He asked. She felt a little more comfortable but she wasn't completely ready to face it all.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be" she replied as they walked out the common room. They walked out of the common room and to the party.

As they walked towards the party the made polite conversation as they walked down the corridor. "Harry are you sure I don't look stupid?" Stacey asked as the neared the party and stopped in the middle of the corridor feeling the nerves all over again.

"Stacey, you look extremely beautiful and Seamus is a fool if he doesn't see it" Harry said reassuring her taking her arms and hooking it around his, "now come on. We don't want to miss it" he said as he started walking towards the door.

As they walked into the party they saw it was filled with people. The place was huge and filled with fairy lights and lanterns and music. Stacey was beginning to feel more comfortable now she was there.

Her and Harry walked through the crowd still linking so that didn't lose each other. Harry saw Professor Slughorn and headed towards him. "Harry I'm just going to see Hermione and Ron" Stacey said before Harry dragged her over to the Professor. "Okay I'll meet you over there in a few minute just going to see Professor Slughorn" he said as he pointed at the Professor.

"Alrighty" she nodded.

She walked through the crowd and went over to Hermione and Ron who were talking to each other and holding hands. Ron nudged Hermione pointing her in Stacey's direction; Hermione was amazed by how wonderful Stacey looked tonight. Stacey reached her two friends and was greeted with a hug from Hermione. "Well done for coming! You look absolutely gorgeous Stacey" Hermione said making her turn red again. "Thank you, so do you. You look stunning" She complimented back.

"Hey guys, what I missed?" Harry said coming back from talking to Professor Slughorn.

"Not much mate, just the compliments being shared. But Stacey seemed to miss me out" Ron said faking a pout.

"Did she? Well I got a compliment off her" Harry teased his best friend, as Ron faked being hurt causing the girls to laugh.

"Okay I'm sorry Ron, you look very handsome" she said with a smile on her face as she gently tugged on his cheek causing everyone to giggle. "Stacey would you like a drink?" Harry asked thinking about getting one himself.

"Sure Harry, thank you" she replied.

As Harry went to get their drinks Stacey began talking to Hermione when someone caught her eye. Because of all the excitement over dresses and the giggle Stacey forgot Seamus would be here, she saw him looking at her and a warm smile growing on his face as he walked over towards her. Ron saw him coming over and distracted Hermione so Stacey and he could be alone.

When got over he hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "Wow Stacey you look gorgeous, your amazing" Now you know she went red off the other compliments imagine it this time. Stacey was mega blushing.

"Oh is that a blush I see?" He said playfully grabbing hold of her cheek. She pushed him back playfully giggling at him.

"Shut up you, and thank you. You look very handsome yourself" She said, she noticed Lavender wasn't with him. Maybe he had dumped her?

"Where's Lavender?" She asked pretending as if she was looking for her.

"I've lost her in the crowd. Listen Stacey about what I told you last night the girl I was talking about wa-"

"There you are!" The annoying voice came from behind him.

Brilliant!

Just when he puckered up the courage to tell Stacey how he felt about her Lavender appeared. He turned and gave her a fake smile and held out his arm.

"You found me. I bumped into Stace" He explained to his girlfriend. Lavender's smiled faded as she looked Stacey up and down making Stacey feel uncomfortable again.

"You look nice." She said to her, Stacey knew she couldn't have lied more than she had. Stacey smiled and looked Lavender up and down; only one word describes her dress and hair. Big.

"You look lovely yourself" She said. All Stacey wanted to do was hose her down with water. Things became a little awkward from this point on.

"Hey guys" Harry said as he finally came back from getting his and Stacey's drinks.

"Hey Harry" the pair said, Stacey just smiled and took her drink from his hand so she could hold it herself.

"Sorry I was so long I bumped into Ginny and we got talking" he explained looking at Stacey, she looked at him and sent him a knowing smirk making him blush a little.

"Oh its fine, I bumped into Seamus anyway" she said, wishing she hadn't as she was now getting the same smirk she sent back.

"Lavender you look lovely" Harry said as he turned back towards the couple he saw the Seamus was just staying at Stacey, why was he? Then he clicked on.

"Oh thank you Harry" she said with a girly giggle, which was terribly annoying. He looked back at Stacey and smile. "Stacey would you dance with me please?" He asked not taking no for an answer, Stacey knew she would have to as he was already taking her drink off her.

"Erm, sure" she said as he took her hand and led her to that dance floor. The song was slow so it was just a slow dance with the moving in circles. "Well that was awkward" she said as her and Harry danced slowly to the music, he nodded in agreement. "Yeah it was, but it was also interesting." Now that caught Stacey's attention instantly.

"In what way was it Harry?" She asked not trying to sound to rude it was just she was confused.

"Well went I was talking to Lavender and you were focusing on your drink Seamus was looking at you, and it was just looking it was like he was longing for you. He's in love with you"

Stacey couldn't believe was she was hearing from Harry. He must be insane to actually think Seamus was in love with her!

"Seamus in love with me? Harry come on he was probably just staring into space or something, it doesn't mean he's in love with me" Stacey found it hare to believe that Seamus could be in love with her.

"You just saying that because it's what you want and you find it hard to believe because you never get what you want." She had to admit he was right she only doubted it because she wanted it to be true.

"That true, but it still doesn't make it true" She said. He just shook his head and smiled at her as he twirled her around making her smile.

Seamus was watching them from a far wanting so badly to go over there and be the one who make her smile like that as he twirls her around. He really wanted to tell her how he felt about her and he would tonight, he'll tell her how much he loves her and wants to be with her and her only.

Lavender came back from talking to her friend to see her boyfriend staring into space or she thought he was. When she turned to see what he looking at when she found that it was more of a whom he was looking at, and then it all clicked and fell into place, he was in love with Stacey. Her boyfriend loved his best friend! Lavender was livid she would not accept this and give him up easily. That's when she thought about it, she could totally turn this around to her advantage. She walked closer to him so that he now could see her and smiled up at him.

"Hey Handsome" she said as she put her arms round his neck and kissed up, it took his a very seconds to respond but he finally got there. "Hey Lav, what's up?" He asked trying to keep his eyes and attention from going back to Stacey.

"Nothing but I've heard some sweet gossip" she said, smiling bigger knowing her plan was working.

"Really, what?" he asked.

_Perfect!_ She thought.

"Well I was over there talking to Katie, when I heard Ron and Hermione saying that Harry told Ron last night that he was beginning to really like Stacey and that he was going to ask her out after the party tonight. Isn't the so sweet!" She said seeing the hope leave his eyes and admitting defeat towards his love.

"Oh, yeah that's really sweet" Seamus replied feeling his heart rip into two. He hadn't even told her and he's already lost he to Harry Potter.

"Would you excuse me Lav, I need to talk to Stacey" He said not giving her a chance to say anything as he walked toward Harry and his best friend seeing the holding each other and laughing.

"Did you mind if I cut in?" Seamus asked putting on his best fake smile. Harry and Stacey turned towards him and Harry accepted immediately. A slower song came on and Stacey wrapped her arms around Seamus as he wrapped his around her waist and they began moving to the music.

"You look beautiful by the way." He was sure he'd already told her once but he didn't care, he'll tell her as many times as he can. She leaned back and looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Seamus, you look very handsome yourself" She said.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She could tell by his face that something was bothering him.

"Nothing wrong" He lied, he knew she could tell her was lying but he really didn't want to talk about it, that way it seemed less real.

"Don't lie to me" He didn't know what to say. He stopped dancing with her and held onto her and looked her in the eyes.

"I hope you'll be happy with Harry" he said, he could see the confusion in her eyes, but before she could say anything he walked off leaving her stood there. She didn't understand what that meant, was it because she was dancing with him? Or because they came he together tonight that made him believe she wanted Harry?

Harry came over to Stacey and put his hand on her shoulder. "Stacey are you alright?" HE asked, he saw the tear rolling down her eye and took her hand leading her from the party. Once they were back in the corridor he sat her on one of the benches.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, we were dancing when he just went 'I hope you'll be happy with Harry' I don't understand?" She said as another tear rolled down her eyes.

"What? That's insane. How could he think that when you want him and I want Ginny?" Stacey would tell Harry was just as confused as she was she didn't blame her at all for that.

"I have no idea Harry but I need to talk to him" she said quietly as she looked at the floor. How could Seamus think that she'd never given off any hints of even wanting Harry ever?

"I'm going back to the common room" she said as she got up.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No, go back to the party. I'll see you later Harry" she said then began walking.

Harry stood up and went back to the party looking for Seamus, he could hardly see anyone he was so crowded. He walked through a bunch of people and saw Lavender, well how could he not see her when she has that dress on? He walked over to Seamus seeing how sad and depressed he was and tapped his shoulder getting his attention.

"I'm not starting a fight but Stacey just left to go back to the common room and she was in a state, you've got it wrong and you need to go talk to her" Harry said and then walked away not giving him and chance to say anything.

Seamus put his drink down and walked through the crowd to the exit. He knew what he was to her was wrong and kind of mean but it was more like word vomit than anything else. He did feel terrible for saying it and he needed to explain himself.

As he finally got through the crowd he began running through the corridors to her in the common room.

Meanwhile Stacey was laid on the sofa staring into the fire; she didn't understand Seamus' words at all. Did he actually think she wanted Harry? She hardly knew Harry but they were only friends, plus he's in love with Ginny so it's not like he likes her in that way. She'd removed her shoes and remained in her dress with a blanket over her as she looked into the fire. She was no longer crying but you could tell she had been as she didn't wipe her tear stained cheeks.

She didn't realise that Seamus had walked through the door she just continued to stare at the fire. "Can I sit down?" He asked causing her to look up at him; she turned back to the fire and nodded her head. He could tell what he said had upset her; she had red under hear eyes and she looked sad.

"I'm sorry for what I-" He started

"Why did you say it?" She asked, he could tell she was annoyed at him, could he blame her? If she'd said it to him he wouldn't be happy at all.

"I don't know" he didn't really want to admit it because he knew she'd know.

"I go to a party with Harry and you automatically think I want to be with him, do you realise how pathetic that is?" She rose from her seat and looked down at him. He looked up at her; he'd never seen her so angry she just seemed to lose it.

"Yeah I know it's pathetic but I o-" he stood so he was level with her trying to make her understand but she interrupted him again.

"No Seamus! No buts. I can't believe you said that to me, you never even stayed for me to tell you different, you just left me. You always seem to leave me, ever since you got into a relationship with Lavender you just left me out, like I didn't matter at all to you." As she spoke tears fell once more. He reached out and caught them with his thumbs as they sat on her cheeks staining them once more.

"Stacey, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to feel as if I left you because I never did. If you ever needed me I always came running and I still will if you do ever need me." He leaned his head forward so it rested on hers still wiping her tears.

"I guess I was just jealous that's all" he whispered.

She looked up at him in confusion. She stepped back looking at him, why was he jealous?

"Why? What have you got to be jealous of? Nothing" she said walking towards the stairs he walked after her grabbing her wrist making her turn towards him. He turned and pressed his lips against hers, Stacey had been longing for this for four years and now it was happening. She found herself responding to his kiss, something he's be wanting and longing for, for weeks as had she but for years. She let herself get lost in the kiss as much as he did; it felt so right for the pair of them, butterflies danced in her stomach as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. This brought her back to reality her eyes flung themselves wide open and she pushed him off her gaining a confused face from him.

"What are you doing Seamus?" She asked a little confused herself.

"I-I-I'm showing you why I'm jealous" he said as he walked closer to her but she stepped back. She looked straight into his eyes and felt anger destroy the butterflies. She brought up her hand and slapped him in the face sending him tumbling backwards a little.

The slap hurt like hell as he cupped his face, as his cheek grows a pulse and a harsh sting.

"What the hell Stacey, what was that for?" He asked now a little pissed off himself.

"How dare you! How dare you think you can just play with me like that" She hissed through her teeth trying to fight back the tears threatening to spill.

"What? No Stacey I didn-" she interrupted him again!

"No Seamus, who do you think you are really? Is this your way of being a good boyfriend? Going round kissing other girls? You have a girlfriend down at the party Seamus and you're up here kissing me! Come on there's something not right about that at all." As she finished her speech she made her way towards the stairs but he stopped her again bringing her close to him, even when she was pissed at him she was still under his spell.

That's where you're wrong, because this: me and you. It feels so right, and I've never been more certain about anything." He whispered pressing there heads together.

"It's wrong Seamus, you have a girlfriend" but he was right, it did feel right it was perfect, it as all she ever wanted, that's why it was so wrong at the same time.

"Don't make up excuses. Don't say you don't have feelings for me to Stacey because I know you do, that day when you punched Malfoy, when I saved and pulled you out of the Black Lake something awoken in me, something inside my heart told me that it was you I love and not Lavender." The end part caught her attention more than the rest he had to say, this time she didn't stop the tears she allowed them to spill showing the hurt he caused her saying it.

"What?" She said.

"Stacey, I love you" he leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him away once more, causing him to frown.

"You arsehole, why would you toy with me? Why would you hurt me like this?" She screamed at him.

"Stacey no" he needed her to believe him.

"NO! You no! I waited fours years for you to say this to me and when Malfoy brings it up you decide to make a joke out of it. Do I mean so little to you?" This was the last thing he wanted. He didn't expect her to cry or be upset or take it the wrong way at all, he wanted her to be happy and be with him.

"Stacey it's not like that, Stac-"

"Just leave me alone Seamus" and this time she ran up the stairs and into the girls dorms. She ran to her bed and cried her broken heart into her pillow. Meanwhile Seamus stood where she had left him where he was broken hearted himself letting the tears fall down his own face.


	11. Chapter 11

**So so sorry about the lateness! Please forgive me. Got a little writers block and needed a break, didn't expect it to be so long. But hey! Better late than never right?**

Stacey was sat on the train waiting for it to move to got home and spend Christmas with her family. She spent the whole day trying to ignore Seamus and avoided him successfully, she couldn't believe the Seamus felt feelings like that for her or that the kiss meant anything to him; he as just playing with her head. Stacey is not the type of girl to get what she wants.

She looked out the window watching all the students rushing round saying their goodbyes to there friends, telling them how much they miss them and making them promise to write, which was quite silly really as they were only going home for 4 weeks for Christmas they'd soon be back once more.

She was too busy staring out the window to see Seamus opening her cabin door.

"Stace, may I sit?" He asked quietly, she turned in surprise and looked up at him with no expression on her face for him to read. She may be hurt by him but she could never hurt him unknowing that she already had. She continued to look up at him as she nodded her head.

As he sat on the opposite sofa to her he stared at her as she stared out the window once more. He needed her to understand that everything he said to her last night he meant every word and action he made.

"Stace, please look at me" she could hear the desperation in her voice which made her turn towards him.

"What?" she asked, trying to make it as nice as possible? She looked into his eyes seeing hurt that she now feels. He moved so he was sat next to her and took her hand with his.

"Stace, I don't know what I have to do to make you believe me, but what happened last night; it wasn't a lie. I really do care about you so much and I would never do anything to hurt you. Last night I wasn't trying to trick or play any sort of prank on you, I know I'm an idiot sometimes but I would never do anything that cruel especially to you. You mean everything to me and I'm willing more than ever to prove that to you." She could see the truthfulness in his eyes but a part of her still doubted all of this because of the same reason.

"How?" Was all she could say? He could see the hope in her eyes showing she was beginning to believe him making him smile at her.

"I ended things with Lavender" he simply said, making her eyes go wide. He actually ended things with her! Stacey had been waiting for this day since the first day they got together, but now it was actually her she didn't know what to say.

"What, why?" She asked. Her reaction made him giggle; he knew she'd be like this.

"Because how can I prove to you how much I care about you if I'm with someone else? Plus it's not Lavender I want to be with Stacey, it's you" he said as he held her face stroking her cheek with his thumb. While they were talking the train had being moving.

"Seamus, I want to believe I really do, but something holds me back. I'm not the girl who gets what she wants or in this case who she wants."

He put both hands on her either side of her face and made her look at him. "I'll prove it to you, I swear I will. I want to be with you, I'm not going to rush you into doing anything I'll happily be your friend right now till you believe, okay?"

She looked into his eyes; she really did love those eyes. She smiled at him nodding her head "Okay."

He let go of her head now just looking at her "after Christmas why don't you come spend a week at my house and we can just hang out and chill?" He asked, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea but he want to her to be with him throughout the holidays.

She thought for a second before she nodded once again "yeah why now, it's not like I have anything else planned" she said causing them both to laugh. For the rest on the train journey Stacey and Seamus spent most of it joking about and talking about memories as they journeyed home.

When the train stopped at King's Cross Station Stacey and Seamus got off the train and onto the platform, Stacey looked around for her parents as Seamus did for his. "Well there's my mom and dad over there, so I guess I'll see you soon Seamus" Stacey said turning to him as he smiled and nodded at her, she gave him one final hug before she ran off to greet her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" She shouted getting their attention as she ran up to them. She jumped into her fathers arms as he held them out to her swinging her around so happy to see his daughter. "Stacey, god I've missed you" he said as he hugged her tightly, she had always been a daddies girl.

"I've miss you to dad, and you too of course mom" she giggled looking at her mother.

"Oh Stacey I've miss you also" she said as her father put her down and she gave her mother a hug. Stacey and her mother were so alike in looks, they were round about the same height, she had her hair colour, her nose and her chin and cheek bones, but she had her fathers eyes, personality and sense of humour she also got her strength from him also.

"Well have you got everything?" Her father asked. She nodded up at him and all three of them set of towards the car to go him. Stacey gave once last glance behind her shoulder to find Seamus staring and smiling at her, she smiled back at him and waved goodbye before turning back round.

On the way home Stacey spent most of the time looking out the window at the landscape before her which was filled with trees, fields and she could see lots of sheep just laying there with no care in the world, not having the boy problems that she's having.

"Stacey, me and your father were just saying what a handsome man Seamus has turned into" he mother said as she turned from the window to look at her, no matter where she goes she cannot escape him.

"Yeah I guess he has" she said quietly.

"Is he still going out with that girl?" Her mother was always so nosey when it came to peoples private and personal lives.

"No, they split up last night" She told her.

"Oh really why is that?" Her mother asked.

"It wasn't working out for them" was all Stacey said, she didn't want to tell her mother that it was her who was the cause of them splitting up it would only provoke her to ask more questions.

The rest of the journey home was quite and Stacey just continued to look out of the window. She was so happy to see her parents; she had missed them so much.

When they arrived home she saw a huge banner across the outside of the living room window saying "Welcome home Stacey" and there were people inside and outside her house waiting upon her arrival.

"Mom whats this?" She asked very excited to see everyone.

"Well Stacey everyone has missed you and we wanted you to have a welcome home party so see all your family and friends" her mother said as she turned to look at Stacey's expression.

"Awesome! I cannot wait to see everyone" with she jumped out the car and ran arms open to the first person she saw.

Meanwhile Seamus spent his day at home with his own mother, father and younger brother just the four of them talking about things they had done most of the term and catching up. Seamus had missed his family so much, but he couldn't stop thinking about Stacey and wondering what she was doing now and wondering if she was thinking about him; he really missed her.

That night he sat outside on the step looking up at the clear sky playing dot to dot with the stars, I could almost see her among them.

"So what's been stealing my son's mind all day? If it Lavender?" Seamus didn't hear his mother come outside to join him.

"Hey mom, scared me there didn't hear you. No, it's not Lavender we broke up last night" he told her, he swear he could see a look of relief in her eyes.

"No going to lie to you son, but thank god for that. Why?" She asked

"Well I guess you could say I had a change of heart and realised she wasn't the one for me and someone else was" he said with a smile thinking about Stacey again as he looked up into the stars not seeing the huge grin on his mothers face.

"Please tell me it's Stacey" that really caught his attention, he turned back to his mother and looked her with confusion.

"What?"

"Aha! So it is, thank god it's about time. Ever since you first met Stacey I knew she was the one for you and from what I saw she knew it too, then when you brought home Lavender I lost all hope in ever you realising it was Stacey who was meant for you"

From this day forth Seamus would never underestimate the power of a woman. Since when did they become all psychic when it came to love?

"Aye ma, your right; Stacey is the one I know I took my time realising but I really do love her, but I just can't seem to prove to her that I do." Seamus' mother knew that he was going to need help with this. But she couldn't blame Stacey she saw that the poor girl had been pining for Seamus for four years of course she wasn't going to believe him when he finally tells her he does love her, it's a girl thing.

"Well when she comes round in two weeks time I'll help you prove to her that you do love her, she will believe you Seamus, it just may take some time I mean come on you have made the poor girl wait 4 years for you" she nudged him playfully causing him to smile as he taped her arm.

"Mother that's a harsh thing to say, I'm a guy it takes us time to realise what standing before us"

"Yeah that's true. Now come on mister it's cold out here and you must be exhausted" she began to talk in but before he did turned back towards the stars one more and smiled he couldn't wait for these 2 weeks to go by.

But what Seamus, his mother and Stacey didn't realise was that she would be going sooner than they all planned.

A Week Later…

Stacey was waiting for the weeks to pass by she was so excited for Christmas and so excited to spend a week at Seamus' house. They'd spent the whole week writing to each other.

That night Stacey heard a terrible smash sound from downstairs and didn't expect to what she found…..blood.

Meanwhile in Ireland Seamus was walking through the fields that were attached to his home, something didn't feel right. His stomach has this aching feel as if it was trying to warn him that something was wrong or something wrong was about to happen.

He just shook off the feeling, he was perfectly safe were he was and he was the least of you-know-whose worries. He continued to walk when…

"SEAMUS!" He mothers voice screamed for him. He took off in a sprint back towards his house, he had never heard so much fear and worry in his mother's voice. He didn't know what to expect when he got back to the house but he'll have to take on whatever it is when they get there.

He ran through the door ready to take on anything to find his mother sat by the fire and his father talking to Professor Dumbledore?

"Professor what are you doing here?" He asked making himself noticed.

"Oh thank god Seamus, come we must go now. Stacey is in terrible danger" Seamus didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed hold of the Professors hand and they were gone.

Within seconds they were one Stacey's front garden and they could see trouble. The door was broken in half. Wands at the ready Seamus and the head master ran into they house to find broken glass, furniture, and most things just broken but it wasn't what caught their attention the most. Stacey's mother and father lay still on the floor. Both wizards checked for pulses which were not to be found.

"I now know what the ache in my stomach was" Seamus said thinking out loud. Seamus worried what was of Stacey. He checked the rest of the bottom of the house as Dumbledore went upstairs.

"Seamus!" He heard the head master call him. He ran upstairs it must be Stacey, it just had to be.


	12. Chapter 12

The upstairs was just as trashed as downstairs, someone had been here that night and attacked the James' household and them within. Seamus reached the top of the stairs and headed straight to Stacey's room, it had been also trashed. There was broken photos on the floor, holes in the walls and blood smears on the floor, he was beginning to worry about her even more when he saw she was not there.

"Professor what has happened here tonight?" He asked, hoping that his head master could provide him with an answer.

"From the looks of things Seamus, I'm guessing there was an attack on the James' and it looks like young miss James put up a good fight, but the real question is where is she?" Dumbledore replied.

Seamus exited from the room to search the other two bedrooms; he looked under the beds and in the wardrobes for her thinking she may have hid from the intruder but there was no sign of her.

When he joined Dumbledore back in her bedroom as he looked around for any clues to what had happened to her, both wizards saw a huge flash come from the window. Seamus ran towards the window to look out on the straight to see Stacey casting a spell from her wand towards what he believed to be a death eater.

"Professor!" Seamus shouted and without a words both of them took off downstairs and out the door, Seamus ready to perform his own spell to help Stacey but the death eater realised he was out numbered and turned into black smoke and was gone.

Seamus didn't stop he ran towards Stacey and caught her just before she collapsed to the ground. She was covered in cuts and bruises and her clothes had blood on them also but she didn't seem to have any serious injuries to Seamus' relief, but it didn't stop him worrying about her.

"Professor?" He needed to know if she was okay.

"She's alright Seamus; she's just collapsed out of shock. Come we must take her back to your home before Fenrir Greyback brings back more death eaters." Nothing more needed to be said and both wizards were gone again and back at home.

They landed in his living room where both Seamus' mother and father were. "Oh Seamus thank god, what happened" his mother said lifting from her seat to tend to Seamus, not noticing that he held Stacey in his arms until he turned towards her.

"Oh my god, Seamus lay her down" she commanded.

Seamus' father Michael walked towards Dumbledore whilst looking at Stacey.

"What happened here?" He whispered.

"They were attacked by Fenrir Greyback. They were caught off guard and didn't stand a chance. When we got there we found both of the James' dead and Stacey fighting the death eater." Dumbledore replied, he was sadden by the fact Stacey's parents had been killed and she was now left orphaned and alone, but he was glad she had the Finnigan's to take care of her.

"I must go I need to talk to the ministry and see what they make of the matter. Please take care of the girl and make sure she is protected" Dumbledore couldn't leave things in the state they had been left in someone was bound to see and ask questions.

"Of course we will." With that Dumbledore was gone and all three of the Finnigan's were tending to Stacey.

"You alright yourself son?" His father asked, he already knew the answer by the look on his face.

"Not really dad, I'm so worried" Seamus said cradling Stacey's head not removing his eyes from her.

"I know, I'm going to make a few calls and your mother is going to get a ball of water from her wounds" both parents scattered and just as they went she woke.

She sprung from the sofa not realising where she was at first and backed away till she hit the walls it, she was shaken with both fear and anger, she was ready to fight anyone and anything that got in her way, it was then she realised she wasn't at home or in the street but somewhere else.

"Stace, Stace it's me Seamus" he said as he got up from the floor and walked quickly towards her. It took her a good five seconds to recognise him.

"Seamus?" she said in such disbelief it barely heard her. He pulled her into him feeling her wrapped her arms around him as he held her tightly; he felt her shaking from both fear and crying as he stroked her back. "I'm here" he whispered.

"You came for me" she couldn't believe it he actually came for her.

"I promised you I always would no matter what. Oh Stacey I was so scared for you" he was just glad she was okay and that she was not harmed, which was when them she remembered.

"He killed my parents, he killed them Seamus" she said through the sobs. He said nothing and just nodded his head and held her close; no words he would say right now would be of comfort to her. His mother came back into the room with a bowl of warm and a cloth when she saw the two near the wall, her heart broke for the girl. She put the bowl down on the table and moved towards them which was when Stacey noticed her. Seamus' mother held out her arms towards Stacey as the young girl broke off from Seamus and went into them.

"I'm so sorry Stacey, I really am" she said as she hugged her, she said nothing back but cried instead, Stacey felt as if her world had just crumbled around her within a matter of seconds. She didn't know what she was going to do now.

Seamus moved to the sofa and Stacey sat next to him as he took the cloth from the bowl and rinsed it before he lightly dabbed it against her wounds stinging her little. Stacey just sat there staring at the fire as Seamus tended to her, she couldn't believe it one minute she was in her room chilling and then the next she's seeing her parents dead bodies and fighting for her life, since when was that fair?

She looked up from the fire and met Seamus' eyes seeing the sadness in them and then turned towards his mother and seeing it in hers her family and his had been quite close due to Stacey's and Seamus' friendship.

She looked up at Seamus once more "I don't know what I'm going to do" she said quite feeling a fresh batch of tears ready to spill. "You'll stay here with us, right ma?" Seamus said looking at his mother.

"Of course you will. We wouldn't have it any other way. I was just about to get the guest room ready" she said as she stood up. Stacey was grateful to have Seamus' family supporting her like the usually do when she was in trouble. She smiled up at the older woman showing her appreciation.

She turned back towards Seamus who had finished washing the dry blood off her and smiled a little. "Thank you" she said. After he put the cloth back in the bowl he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her once more. "Stace, I know this is probably not the bed time but do you know why Fenrir attacked you and your family tonight" he needed to know, you-know-who doesn't just order an attack on someone for any reason.

"Yes I know why. Goyle" she said, remembering the death eater's words. _"This is for the Goyle's" _The memory made her flinch a little as she began to cry again, she wanted her mom and her dad, she wanted it wake up and for it all to be a bad dream and she can have breakfast with them in the morning telling them what happened as her father would reassure her that it was only a dream and nothing was going to happen to them, but she knew that it wouldn't happen and that her parents were dead because of her.

"They are dead because of me" she said not really to Seamus but just thinking out loud. Seamus held her tightly nothing believing a word of it. "No Stace, their not. They are dead back of you-know-who. He did this it has nothing to do with what happened between you and Goyle. He's just trying to make you feel like that. Stace I promise this is not your fault" he reassured her he knew it wasn't enough but it was a start.

He didn't say anything after that he just sat there and hugged her as she cried her heart out, his parents dropped in asking how she was, telling him they were going to bed and that her room was set up. After his parents went he sat there for another hour or two before he knew Stacey had fallen asleep on him. He didn't have the heart to walk her knowing the crappy feeling she'll have if he did, so instead he carried her to the guest room and put her in bed, he removed her shoes and tucked her under the cover and was about to leave when he heard her.

"Shay, please don't leave me" she held out her hand for him and he looked at her for a minute before he removed his own shoes and got in the bed next to her, he wrapped his arms around her once again as she draped one of hers over his chest and laid her head on his shoulder.

He had never seen his Stacey so heart broken and so vulnerable, it was worse since the night in the girls bathroom with Goyle, he didn't know how long it was going to take before Stacey would be Stacey again if she ever would be Stacey again but he know from that night he would be there for her just like he promised and he would make her happy once more and they would all have their revenge on you-know-who.


	13. Chapter 13

_Stacey came downstairs to find her father laid lifeless on the floor and her mother next to him looking up at her. "Stacey run!" She commanded her daughter, accepting her own fate but not wanting the same for her daughter. Stacey looked up seeing the house trashed she looked round seeing a black figure emerge from the shadows. Stacey met piercing ice blue eyes staring at her, the intruder was a man who had shape teeth, slap back hair and hair covering his body with a large scar across his chest. _

_Stacey watched as the intruder drained the life from her mother right in front of her with one cast of his wand. She looked back up at him once more seeing his staring at her. _

"_This is for the Goyle's and your next. Shouldn't mess with people who are more deadly and powerful Stacey" he hissed through his teeth. His voice was dark and deep as well as rough. Stacey didn't stick around to reply and instead took off running up to her room to get her wand, she knew she was going to have to fight this battle on her own tonight. _

_The lock on her door didn't even hold him for 10 seconds as he came barging through. _

"_Expelliarmus!" She shouted once she retrieved her wand as he shouted "Avada Kadavra" at the same time; creating flashes of red and green coming out of their wands. Stacey tried so hard to not lose control of her spell and allow him to win, her arms were being to ache and her heart was beating furiously. _

_The attacker let go of his spell and quickly grabbed Stacey by the arms and shot out outside and caught her once more just before she hit the ground. Stacey quickly removed herself from his arms and began running round the sides of the house trying to get away from him, as he threw spells at her which she did well do dodge. _

_As she made it round the front of her house she ran out the gate knowing she would have to fight back. She ran on to the road and turned casting the same spell from her wand at the same time as him._

_She thought it was never going to end until she saw him. Seamus. Then the attacker was gone and Stacey felt dizzy, she was tired and scared and the adrenaline that was once in her had gone, then everything went black. _

Stacey sat up breathing heavily. The last thing she wanted to be reliving that night in her dreams, she couldn't escape the attacker and could not escape Goyle. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, she felt a hand on her causing her to jump she forgot she was sharing a bed with Seamus, she couldn't believe it when she turned to look at him even when he was exhausted and awoken at four in the morning he still looked gorgeous.

"Hey, I'm sorry I had a nightmare. I didn't mean to wake you" she whispered. She still wasn't up for talking, all she wanted to do was cry; which is exactly want she did.

"Hey, Stace sweetie don't cry. It's alright I'm here for you." He reassured her laying her back down cradling her in his arms as she cried.

"I want my mom and dad Seamus, it's not fair. Why should I be so punished?" She sobbed harder into his chest it broke his heart to see her like this. "I know it's not fair at all Stace, but no matter what I'll help you through this. I promise."

"I miss them so much" She continued to sob as Seamus hugged her harder.

"I miss them too" Seamus said. He continued to hug her throughout the night and after about an hour of crying she fell asleep again. Seamus couldn't believe someone so evil and cruel could bring on so much pain for Stacey, he swore revenge against them but right now Stacey needed him and right now and forever he'd be there for her.


	14. Chapter 14

Days went by. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months and Stacey still wouldn't talk about that night. They were back at school and everyone know what had happened, people tried to give Stacey their condolences but she never stopped long enough for them to say anything. Stacey hadn't been the same since she had nightmares still; she locked herself away from everyone and hadn't talked since that night.

Seamus remembered Christmas day it's meant to be one of the happiest days in the world but it just passed so slowly without a doubt and Stacey spent most of it in her room crying.

Seamus walking into the great hall to find Stacey there she also hadn't sad a word to him and he was so worried about her, he really didn't know what to do. He sat on the opposite side of the table from her just watching her as she did her homework, she didn't even look up to greet him with her beautiful smile like she use to, instead she just carried on writing pretending he wasn't there.

"Stace?" He said quietly, when he called her name she stopped writing dropped her pen and slowly looked up. He could see the difference in her he didn't like it one bit, he wanted the Stacey who use to look up and smile at him or would roll her eyes because she knew she needed to help him with his homework.

"Stace, you can't be like this forever. You need to open up to someone, anyone. We're all so worried about you and we're trying our hardest to be there for you but you're not letting anyone in." It was true he wanted to be there for her more than anyone, but she wasn't letting anyone be there at all. Stacey didn't say anything to him she just looked at him blankly before picking up her pen and continued with her work.

Seamus knew it was hopeless but he was hoping that maybe if he said something to her she may have a change of heart but she didn't. Seamus got up and walked away feeling downer than ever, he himself hadn't been the same since that night not because of what he saw but because of what he cannot do for Stacey. Many times during the holidays he asked if she was okay and if he could do anything and her answer was always the same; to take her back in time to stop it from happening.

Seamus walked back to Hermione, Ron and Harry who were waiting to see any change but that look on his face said it all. "Nothing" he confirmed to them. Harry felt sorry for his friend and he would do anything to see her smile once more which was when he got a weird thought, "wait I've got an idea" he said with a smile.

Stacey stayed there for the rest of the day doing nothing but homework or just simply writing she couldn't face up to classes. It was the first time she's actually stayed out of lessons but she didn't feel guilty for it, in face she didn't feel anything.

Stacey packed up her stuff and headed off back to her dorm. She didn't rush because she's sick of the whole dorm going silent every time she entered the room., yes she was hurting but she didn't need a damn audience every time.

As she was heading up the stairs her pathway was stopped by 3 girls which were Lavender and her two glued-to-her-hip puppies. Lavender looked down and Stacey and just smirked. "Why the long face Stacey, still sad about mommy and daddy dying?" Her comment caused her two friends behind her to laugh and stung Stacey, she couldn't deal with it right now which is why she didn't reply she just allowed the tears to slowly fall down her face causing the girls behind Lavender to stop laughing, they didn't even know why the laughed at that it was a very cruel thing from her to say to Stacey.

The first girl Katie Bell began to feel guilty and she just walked away to the dorm as the other girl who Stacey couldn't put a name to spoke.

"Lav? Maybe we should leave her alone. Obviously she's going through a really hard time and is still hurting"

Lavender just laughed at her friends comment earning a look of disgust from her. "What because her parents died. She needs to stop moping around and face facts that they are never coming back so she might as well just get use to it." She then next turned to look at Stacey after her friend had walked away.

"In fact Stacey, you deserved everything you got; you stole Seamus from me, made up lies about Goyle and got him expelled, your parents died because you can't stand not having the attention." Stacey couldn't take anymore of her words and began to sob.

"That's it just cry like a big cry baby" she hissed.

"What's going on here?" A voice came from behind Stacey, but Stacey didn't stick around to find out and bolted pass them and ran away crying.

Stacey made it down one of the corridor before the voice caught up with her and ran in front of her to make her stop.

"Stacey stop and breathe" the posh voice commanded. Stacey did as she was told and breathed she looked up at the face and couldn't believe who she was staring at.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah, that's me. Are you alright? Harry sai-"

Did he just say Harry?

"Harry? What's Harry got to do with anything? If fact why are you talking to Harry? You hate him" She was a little breathless at the end of her little rant.

"Look why don't you sit down" he gestured her towards the nearest bench. She sat down wiping away the tears that had stained her check as he sat down next to her.

"I found it strange to when Harry came up to me today asking for help, all I did was make sarcastic comments as I do, but then he said it was about you and that ever since your parents died you've blocked everyone out and that your blaming yourself for their death. It's not your fault, it's mine" Stacey almost didn't catch the last part as he whispered it, but when she realised what he said she looked at him wide eyed and began shaking your head.

"No Malfoy it's not your fau-"

"Yes it is. If I hadn't asked for your help to win over Pansy, you wouldn't have got into that mess with Goyle and he wouldn't have ordered a death eater out on you and your family." For the time Malfoy actually felt guilty about the whole, he felt even guiltier than turning down the dark lord's offer on him being the one killing Dumbledore. Even though Malfoy didn't agree with the old wizard sometimes, the man was still his head master.

"No Malfoy it isn't your fault, its Goyle's this whole thing happened because of him. He didn't have to send out that death eater but he did, he didn't have to try and rape me but he did. None of this is on your head; in fact you've become a little less of a douche ever since you've been with Pansy."

"Pans thought it was you I fancied because I was so mean to you" he said with a smirk. His comment made her giggle a little it was the first time she'd actually cracked a smile in what seemed like forever.

"Look Stace, I know things haven't been great between us, nor have they for me and Harry but I want to try and be friends with you guys. I know my families involved with You-Know-Who but I'm not, I don't agree with everything he does. Could we please try?"

Stacey had never saw Malfoy beg her for something or know him to want to make amends with anyone he hated. But she knew truth and she saw that in his eyes, just like she saw it when Seamus kissed her but she didn't want to believe someone actually did love her.

"Yeah sure we can, but I've never known you to make amends with someone you hated" Her comment made him laugh this time.

"I never hated you Stacey or Harry. I envied you both. I envied Harry because he is the chosen one and he would never be want to be friends with someone like me because of my family. I envied you because of your family, they loved and protected you, and my father would throw me to the lions to save himself." Stacey really did feel sorry for him because everyone either feared him or hated him because of who his father was, maybe she should try and be friends with him and show him the light.

"You know if you really wanted this: to be friends. Then I'm willing to do it, I don't suppose Harry and the rest will be as willing but in time they will come round. If you win over Harry you'll win over the rest."

"Thanks Stacey, but it looks like we have company." Stacey turned to look at the direction she ran from to see Seamus walking down it in a fast pace.

"I'll take my leave then. Bye Stacey" Malfoy said before he got up and started walking away.

"Bye" she replied before she turned back and looked up at Seamus.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"Hey, can I sit?" Seamus asked, Stacey nodded.

The both sat there for a minute when they both started talking causing them both to laugh.

"You go first" Stacey said.

"I know what Lavender said to you, one of her minions told me." He said looking at her seeing what her reaction would be.

"Oh" was all she said.

"I wasn't standing for that Stacey so when she came into the dorm I laid into her and humiliated her in front of everyone. May have been nasty but it was totally worth the look on her face." Stacey laugh quietly at Seamus, she really loved it when he stuck up for her against the likes of Lavender. She just wished she was there to see it.

"Look Shay, I'm sorry for these last 2 months on how I've been acting lately. I just couldn't accept that they were dead, and it was just easier not to talk about it so I shut everyone out because I thought I was doing the right thing" Stacey began to cry a little, it was so hard and she missed her parents so much. Seamus was relieved she was not able to talk and shoe her true feelings once more. He cupped her chin so she would look at him.

"Stace, you have nothing to be sorry for. I knew it was only a matter of time before you opened up." He brought her into his arms and hugged her tightly as she cried.

"I miss them too Stace, but your not alone. You've got all you friends, me and my family, we'll look after you"

She brought her chin up and rested it on his chin as she continued to hug him; it was the right time for it to be said.

"I love you so much" she whispered.

Seamus couldn't believe was she just said, he wasn't expecting her to say that. But it made him really happy and he once again had butterflies just like when he kissed her.

"I love you too Stace." He pulled her began to look at her to be greeted with teary eyes but a huge grin on her face which he returned. He pulled her close once more but this time instead of a hug it was a kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been months since Seamus and Stacey had confessed their feelings for each other, and so much had happened since!

First of all Dumbledore had been killed. No one knows who he was killed by but it broken every student and teachers heart that night they saw him fall to his death, second of all the school had been took over by the death eaters and Professor Snape was now head master. Thirdly, Harry Hermione and Ron had been missing for 4 months now, but all the students and teachers knew that Harry would never abandon them as he is the only one who can stop the Dark Lord.

Stacey had spent the whole summer at Seamus' keeping low and quiet, Seamus knew how cautious Stacey was being as she had once had a run in with a death eater and she didn't plan on running into one again just yet but Seamus knew that there will be soon a great battle to be fought; good against evil. Seamus knew him and Stacey would participate within this battle and fight for what was right, but he was worried. Anything could happen to him or Stacey and they had just began to get more serious and he didn't want to lose her or for her to lose him.

They were now back at school, they hadn't been there for long but it felt longer than it was. Snape now had all the death eaters teaching the lessons; Fenrir Greyback was one of the teachers which was hard for Stacey to see the man that killed her parents everyday, another that was hard for the students was the Carrow twins in the Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

"I'm not going Stacey I refuse to go!" Malfoy stated standing there with his arms crossed and head held high.

Malfoy did exactly what Stacey told him to; he made apologised and made friends will Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seamus and the rest of the guys. It was really awkward at first but Stacey did everything to make Malfoy feel welcome and everyone followed on and then just after that Dumbledore died.

"Come on Malfoy please, I can't go on my own" Stacey begged giving him her best puppy eyes. Thing about the eyes is that they always work on the guys of the group.

"Damn them eyes! Okay I'll go to hell with you, but if anything happens it's your fault!" He said whilst storming off towards the class making Stacey smile.

She didn't blame him for not wanting to go as every time he goes the death eaters target him. Stacey never understood why until she asked him once and he told her that You-Know-Who wanted him to be the one who killed Dumbledore but he refused because he was not a killer, he may come a family that are but he isn't, ever since then he hasn't been a favourite of the dark lord or the death eaters.

"What's his problem?" An Irish accent said from her slinging his arm around her neck. Stacey turned her head and gave him a soft smile before kissing his cheek.

"He doesn't want to go to the Dark Arts class and I've persuaded him to go" Seamus shook his head and Stacey in a joking disapproval way.

"Your one mean woman Miss James" he said whilst wiggling his nose against hers.

"But you still love me Mr Finnigan" Stacey replied with a smile on her face.

"I do indeed" he said capturing her lips at the same time for a passionate before saying goodbye. Stacey ran to catch up with Malfoy and head to lesson.

"Come on we have not got all day!" One of the Carrow twins shouted. Stacey and Malfoy took a seat in the middle row next to each other; everyone was always nervous coming into this class as at least two students left with cuts a bruises.

"Okay today we're going to be doing what we have been doing from the start: actual Duelling" Amycus said as she looked around the room for her next two victims.

Stacey and Malfoy looked her straight in the eye hoping she wouldn't pick them if they looked like they weren't bothered about being picked. But they were wrong she looked them both straight in the eye and pointed her finger at them.

"You two." Stacey and Malfoy looked at each other before getting up and walking to the front of the class and taking out their wands.

Stacey and Malfoy looked at each other both shaking, they knew this wasn't going to be pretty one bit and we're petrified of what the outcome might be.

"Now you, Stacey is it? I was you to use the Crucio curse on Malfoy" Stacey raised her wand so it was pointing straight towards Malfoy and looking him in the eye. She stood there looking at him knowing she couldn't do this so she put her wand down and shook her head.

"No" was all she said.

She felt pains begin to surface her body; she was receiving the curse she would not produce. She collapsed to the floor in pain as it was so unbearable.

"Fine, Malfoy Crucio her NOW!" Alecto Carrow shouted at him making him shake a little.

He refused to let go of his curse on Stacey until he began it again, and Stacey knew this as she began screaming the pain was too much.

She looked up at Malfoy and saw that he was really torn on what to do. "It's okay Malfoy do it" she whispered, he looked at her with shocked eyes like she as speaking a different language so she nodded at him and he nodded back in understanding.

The last thing she remembered was the magic coming from Malfoy's wand before everything turned to black.


	16. Chapter 16

Stacey laid still in the room of requirements, near enough every house apart from Sytherin house. The Carrow's had made Malfoy torture Stacey till the point of death, every time she breathed she was introduced with a new pain everywhere.

"Hey guys I'm just doing to see Al for some food for us" Seamus said as he walked through the door. Neville walked over to Seamus looking sadder than Seamus could imagine.

"What's up Nev?" Seamus asked he was a getting really concerned now. Neville didn't know what to say to him, which made it all, come out in differently.

"Crucio…Carrow's….Stacey" was all he could manage, he knew Seamus got what he meant when he walked passed him to see his girlfriend lying there covered in bruises and cuts just like the night of her parents, and in fact Seamus thought they were in the same places as that night.

"They made her relive the night her parents were killed" Malfoy said from beside him looking so shameful, Seamus held Stacey's face and saw nothing. She wasn't thriving in pain or crying out, she just laid there still.

"Whats the matter with her?" he asked, hoping for an answer.

One of the girls from Ravenclaw kept looking over Stacey's arm like she was examining something, Seamus just looked at her like she had the answer and was waiting for it.

"Well?" He said impatiently.

The girl looked at him with a little fright, she was only talking a guess what it was causing Stacey to be still.

"I think it's a Willow moon?" She said quietly, she almost laughed at the confused expression on his face.

"I've heard about those. If they are planted in the human body it causes the person to fall into a deep sleep and look almost dead like Snow White except without the kissing part, and it most be cut out of the person's body." The sound of Luna's voice made Seamus jump a little.

Everything Luna said about Willow moons was true. Once it would be taken out of the person they would feel paralysed for about 15 second until the pain they once felt returned.

An arm grabbed Seamus as people began to crowd Stacey and begin to take try and get the Willow moon out of her.

"Seamus I'm so sorry" Lavender said whilst hugging him. She knew it that any moment now Stacey would wake up and Lavender had the chance to take her revenge.

Seamus didn't say anything he just allowed himself to be hugged by Lavender, what if something happened to Stacey? What if these Willow moon had affected her somehow? What would he do? He couldn't survive without her!

"What if something happens to her? What will I do?" Seamus whispered.

_You'll come back to me!_ Was all Lavender thought, she thought this was a perfect opportunity to get him back, he didn't say anything to him instead she just brought him into another hug and watched as Stacey began to stare.

"Hey Seamus, remember that time you slipped and fell into cake?" she asked, knowing it would get him to giggle so when she saw it would look exactly how she thought it would.

Seamus laughed into Lavender's shoulder unaware Stacey was seeing everything. Lavender pulled back smiling and pressed her lips against Seamus' at first he responded breaking Stacey's heart and then he realised what he was doing and pulled back giving Lavender and questioned look who was smirking, he looked over towards Stacey and met her eyes, he saw the hurt in them and then saddened the pain.

Stacey began to scream as the feeling and pain returned to her body, her 15 seconds were up. Neville, Malfoy and Luna held her down as the Ravenclaw girl took care of her wounds. The girl performed a spell that slowed but painfully healed her wounds.

Stacey laid there as still as she could and cried, but she didn't cry because of the pain of her body but the pain in her heart at what she just witnessed.

"Stacey, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise what she was doing" Seamus tried to plead with her but she laid there crying not looking at him.

"But you responded Seamus, that's what breaks me more you didn't fight her off straight away. How could you?" She turned away from him as her wounds had healed and got up and went towards the first hammock she could find and just laid there and cried.

Seamus stood there feeling heart broken himself, how could he be so stupid? He looked over at Lavender and saw her smirking and winking at him it made him so angry how she could just think she could do that and get away with it.

He would win Stacey back, he could not lose her again because of Lavender and he knew just how to do it. He gathered up the guys for their help explaining everything including his plan.

**XXX**

"Stacey?" She turned around and looked at Neville who was smiling down at her.

"Yeah?" she said quietly, she really wasn't in the mood for company.

"Could you do me a massive favour?" He was hoping this would work.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked as she began to sit up and listen.

"I'd do it myself and I know it's asking a lot but no ones as quiet as you. Could you please go to the abandoned girl's bathroom and get my Herbology book please? I'd do it myself but I need to go see Al about food"

Neville knew he was asking a lot but that fact was it wasn't true he just wanted to get Stacey to the toilets because of Seamus' plan, he hadn't even been there today and he would never leave one of his favourite books there either.

"Yeah sure Nev, but you owe me for this" she said with a grin which he returned.

Stacey ran quickly and quietly to the bathroom she wanted to get this out the way and hoped she didn't run into anyone a long the way the last thing she wanted to do was suffer anymore or have any more Willow moons inside her.

Stacey made it to the bathroom unnoticed and didn't expect what she saw. There were candles lit all over the place and a blanket the rested on the floor with a yellow rose beside it. _Her favourite rose!_

"What's going on?" She said out loud not really a question as there was no one there.

"I needed to get a way for you to talk to me." An Irish accent from behind her stated she wasn't ready to talk to him just yet, she went to leave she could kill Neville, Seamus stepped in front of her preventing her from going.

"No, please. Please just here me out and if your still mad I'll let you go" he plead. She hated it when he pleaded because he always got his own way. She turned in the other direction and walked towards the blanket and sat on it bringing her legs to her chest and resting her head on her knees. Seamus followed after her sitting down on the blanket next to her.

"I'm really sorry Stace; I didn't know what I was doing, I wasn't thinking straight I thought something worse was going to happen to you."

"That doesn't justify you kissing her. This is Lavender we're talking about Seamus, she hates me more the You-Know-Who and it's her you choose to kiss."

Seamus was devastated when he saw her begin to cry, he never wanted to hurt her at all and once she was hurt he just seemed to hurt her much more.

"Stacey I would never choose to kiss her, never." This wasn't going according to plan, Stacey was suppose to here in out and forgive him but she was being difficult about it, not that he could blame her.

"You know it makes me wonder if I was ever enough for you, I mean this wouldn't happen if I was." Seamus barely heard her say that but he wasn't holding back no more. He sat up and placed his hands either side of her face and made her look at him.

"Don't ever say that again. You are enough Stacey you're more than enough and you always will be. I would never kiss Lavender on purpose because I don't love Lavender I never did. I was so worried you were going to die or something that I wasn't in the right mind when she kissed me and when I realised what she did I pushed her away. It killed me to see that you had saw all that when it was all a lie. I love you so much I'd do anything for you, just please, please don't leave me. I wouldn't survive without you." Seamus wasn't mad he was scared and she could tell by the way his hands were shaking. She wanted to be mad at him more but after that she couldn't she love him more than anything, and the thought of leaving him killed her.

"The thought of leaving you Seamus, kills me inside I don't think I could ever leave you…" She started.

Seamus began to smile.

"…And I love you too" She smiled back

Stacey closed the gap between them and kissed him slowly, they'd never really done anything other than kiss. Stacey licked her lip across his bottom lip which he allowed her access to; she'd never really done that before it was always her allowing his tongue in. Their tongues danced with each other as Stacey reached for the hem of Seamus' shirt.

Her action took him by surprise causing him to pull back. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her causing her to go a little red.

"Yeah I want to" she nodded, which was when he closed the gap between them this time.

Stacey went back to taking Seamus' shirt off once more and throwing it on the other of the room. Seamus laid them down and stayed on top as he began to unbutton Stacey's shirt. She didn't really feel embarrassed having him see her in her bra as he had before it was when he started to take off her sneakers, trousers and everything else she hid her body from him.

Seamus saw how vulnerable and shy she was for him to see her like this; he had to admit it was quite adorable. He pulled her arms away and leaned down to kiss her lips. "Don't hide from me, you are so beautiful." He whispered making he blush furiously.

She smiled up at him feeling a little more confident. "Seamus, erm you're a little over dressed for the occasion."

Seamus laughed as he looked down at the trousers he was still wearing. "I guess I am" with that he removed his shoes, socks, pants and underwear till they were both laid naked.

Stacey could feel Seamus pressing into he thigh making them both breath a little heavier.

"You know you don't have to do this you know" he said to her, letting her know that she could back out at any time she wants. But she didn't want to.

"I want to do this, I'm just worried it's gonna hurt" she quietly replied.

Seamus didn't say anything at first; he let his actions speak for him. He trailed kisses along her neck and down her body making her moan quietly and breathlessly, he stopped just above her right breast taking her nipple into his mouth and playing with it with his tongue using his hand to play with the other making them harden, he continued to do this swapping each time so each breast got a turn.

Once he'd finished he continued his trail of kissed down her stomach and onto her right thigh trailing more kisses along each side of her thighs being careful not to touch her there each time he got closer to it sending her a little more over the edge. Then he kissed there! He felt her wetness with his fingers, sucking her clitorous hard. He slid a finger inside her, she was so tight he couldn't believe it but she felt amazing. Each time he pressed it brought her closer to her climax. Until "Seamus. Don't. Stop." She did.

He worked his way back up to her mouth claiming it for his own; he wanted to badly to be in her right now. He looked her in the eyes asking permission without words which she gave a nod to.

He gently entered her stopping when he was all in just so she could adjust to him, it sent a small pain ripple through her body and they both laid still until she nodded for him to continue once it was gone. He slowly thrusted in and out of her letting her get use to it, it was sore at first but her face soon changed as the pleasureness took over sending her to moan and grasp. He picked up his pace just a little as he was still trying to be gently with her, it was both their first time and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He knew she was getting close to cumming once again as she tighten her legs around him.

"Faster. Please" she moaned.

He picked up his pace, thrusting hard into her. It didn't take her long after that for her to reach her climax once again resulting with her screaming and moaning his name begging him not to stop.

Stacey knew it was time for him to reach his own "happy ending" as it's been called before. With all her strength she flipped them over till she was on top totally talking Seamus by surprise once again. "Oh my god" he groaned as she thrusted deep on top of him, this time sending ripples of pleasure through his body. He held her hips setting the pace so it was just right, she continued to bounce faster and faster on him giving her more pleasure than she ever imagined, Seamus couldn't believe how amazing her vaginal walls felt around his dick as she bounced on top of him. He was so close and as so was again.

"Oh god, Stacey! Oh keep going I'm there, oh god YES!" He shouted loudly as he came.

Stacey collapsed on top of him out of breath.

"Wow" they both said at the same time causing them to laugh. She rolled over so she was next to him giving him a chance to breathe also.

He turned to look at her she was glowing. He never thought she could get more beautiful but he was proven wrong, she was laying there naked beside him, wrapped in his arms, with no virginity and she looked stunning.

"I love you Stace" his voice sounded deep, breathless and husky. God it was so sexy it drove her insane.

She looked up at him and beamed. "I love you too Seamus" she leaned over and planted a deep kiss on his lips.

They would so be doing this again.

XXX

As they got back to the room of requirements everyone had a pretty good idea what they had been up to, as they both had huge smiles on their faces, Stacey was glowing, their hairs were all over the place and their closes looked messy. Everyone started clapping and whistling sending the couple into laughter as the ignored it all and went over to the hammock the shared and claimed in it.

Lavender was furious her plan had not worked and only made their love stronger.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys, don't worry I haven't forgot about the story. I'll be going back to it at the end of January as now I'm currently revising for my 5 horrible, evil exams. Sorry for the wait but I really need to revise.

Challenge: Up for it?

Well what I want everyone to do it to write the next chapter to the story on what you think or want to happen, and the one I like the most will be uploaded.

Well I'll update next year, hope you all understand.

MissDale signing off for now.


End file.
